


Tales from the Convention

by QueenyClairey



Series: Convention Malec Stories [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor!Alec Lightwood, Artist Clary Fray, Attack, Conventions, Evil Lydia Branwell, Famous Alec Lightwood, Famous Jace Wayland, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, JocelynXLuke?, Lawyer Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, Magnus loves Alec, Manager Luke Garroway, Meet-Cute, Panic, Saccharine sweet, Sweet, Threats of Violence, bonding over baseball, eventually, happiness, hurt character, joy, lovely lovely things, shadowhunters au, so much love, so sweet it burns, there are a couple of cliff hangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Clary has dragged Magnus to a Fan Convention. He doesn't want to be there. Until he hears a sexy strangers voice."I'm so excited!" Clary grinned, grabbing Magnus' hand and pulling him towards the entrance to the building where the convention was to be held. "Can you believe we got all access passes?""No, Biscuit...yougot all access passes for you and Simon, yet somehow I'm the one being dragged along." Magnus shrugged, his eyes glinting but his mouth turned down in a frown."Magnus!" Clary protested, as she stared up at her glittery friend, "You know Simon's sick! I just wanted my bestest friend with me to look after me, make sure I don't go all gooey eyed when we get to meet Jace Wayland! Oh my god! We're going to meet Jace! What if I cry?!" she asked, hand covering her mouth.





	1. Dragged to the Convention

**Author's Note:**

> Can't resist this one and it popped into my head...probably only 2-3 chapters unless my brain goes off on a tangent! Enjoy! I love Meet-Cutes!
> 
> BTW - It's way more than 3 chapters! Oops! The plot bunnies ran away with me again!!

"I'm so excited!" Clary grinned, grabbing Magnus' hand and pulling him towards the entrance to the building where the convention was to be held. "Can you believe we got all access passes?" 

"No, Biscuit... _you_ got all access passes for you and Simon, yet somehow I'm the one being dragged along." Magnus shrugged, his eyes glinting but his mouth turned down in a frown. "I should be working on next weeks case load this weekend..."

"Magnus! You can't work alllllll the time!" Clary protested, as she stared up at her glittery friend, "You know Simon's sick! I just wanted my bestest friend with me to look after me, make sure I don't go all gooey eyed when we get to meet Jace Wayland! Oh my god! We're going to meet Jace! What if I cry?!" she asked, hand covering her mouth.

"Oh Clary, I'll be there with you. I promise to stop you when you start to gush all over him! But really, I have no idea about this guy, I mean what is it he's in? You know I haven't seen any of your and Simon's sci-fi..." Magnus protested as he smiled down at her. 

"He's the sexiest man in the world, is all!" Clary exclaimed, "You've seen an episode or two of 'Captain Shadow', remember it's the one with the that dark haired, brooding man with all the tattoos - you said you thought he was hot?"

"Oh! Him...yes he was definitely well presented on that show. Now, if he was here I'd be happily joining you!" Magnus smirked as they entered the building and moved towards the 'All Access' table. 

Clary swapped their tickets for their lanyards and they both had to put on a special wristband which granted them access to almost every part of the con.

"Oh my god! I can't wait for those doors to open!" Clary laughed as they joined a small queue of people who also had All-access passes. 

"Me neither," Said a tall girl who was standing in front of them, "Getting my hands on Alexander Lightwood will be worth every penny of this pass!" She laughed.

"I thought he wasn't going to be here?" Clary asked, surprised.

"I know! No-one thought he would be, but Jace put a new pic on his insta about 5 minutes ago that said he was bringing a friend for support, and the arm around his neck has one of Alec's distinctive tattoos!" The girl exclaimed, excitement colouring her cheeks. 

"Magnus! Tall, dark and brooding is going to be here...bet you're happy Simon's sick now!"

"I guess if it's actually him I may be persuaded to smile, Biscuit," he said with a solemn expression. "Not that I know much about him so it would be awfully embarrassing were I to actually have to engage him in conversation!"

"You don't know anything about Alexander Lightwood?!" The girl in front asked, a horrified expression crossing her face. At Magnus' swift nod, she opened her mouth again, "Right, well I'm Maia, his absolute biggest fan, and I can tell you everything!"

\-------

Twenty minutes later, Maia finally stopped talking. Magnus' head was full of random, absolutely useless facts about the brooding man from Clary's favourite show. While he admitted that the guy had looked incredibly handsome, and Maia had made him sound like an absolute god, Magnus' experiences of meeting famous people had never been that impressive. He was pretty certain that at a Con as busy as this one, even the people with All-access passes were going to find themselves shoved down the line pretty quickly so that others could have their turn. But he smiled at Maia kindly and thanked her for all her excellent information.

Suddenly, it was time to go in and Clary consulted the schedule she had made so that she and Magnus would not miss out on anything important. First up was a talk about another of her favourite shows, Han and the Bang, which was being led by the lead actor. She dragged him over to the correct door so they would have their pick of the seats and they ended up in the front row. 

Although Magnus did not watch the show, he was really impressed with the enthusiasm from the cast and crew and the way they were responding to their fans and their questions. When Clary had her chance to ask hers, she fell happily back into his arms as the lead actor gave her a thorough reply that left her ecstatic!

Leaving the first talk, Clary rushed him over to check the bulletin board to see if Alec's name had been added to the autograph or meet and greet sessions, but it wasn't there so they continued on with her plan to attend every possible session they could. They posed together with actors from 3 of her favourite shows and she had several of them autograph things for poor Simon. Magnus tried to get out of being in the pictures, but Clary insisted that he would appreciate them later, so he kept up a cheerful smile for her, even though his legs were hurting from all the rushing around. 

At one point Clary left him with all her merchandise and autographs and rushed off to buy some new, exclusive Funko Pop Jace that was only available at the convention, so Magnus settled himself on the edge of bench, hidden slightly around a corner from the main crowd. As he sat down, his elbow knocked into the arm of the person beside him and he swiftly apologised.

The man didn't look up, but murmured a quiet thanks, pulling the peak of a baseball cap low over his eyes. 

Magnus found the gesture a little weird, but decided not to dwell on it, perhaps the guy was a very shy fan, he had heard that lots of these sci-fi show fans could be a little quiet. Or maybe he was also a reluctant participant like Magnus and had been dragged along by a friend. 

Pulling out a bottle of water, he twisted the cap and then leaned back to take a long drink, re-hydrating after all the rushing around. As he drank, he felt eyes on him, and turned to look at the man beside him, who was suddenly studiously studying a map of the venue which looked well used. 

Deciding that it couldn't harm, he turned slightly towards him, but didn't try to engage him in eye contact, and spoke, "Have you been dragged here by an enthusiastic friend too?" Magnus asked, voice low so as not to startle him. 

The man _was_ startled. His hand reached up for the cap again and he tugged it a little lower and then he wrapped his arms around himself and began worrying at one of his sleeves. 

A beautiful, deep voice with a hint of an Italian..no Spanish...accent replied, "Not really. Just letting it all soak in,"

"Ah, I see." Magnus said, looking at the crowds around the corner from where their bench was hidden. "I understand, this is my first one of these and my lovely friend, Biscuit, said she would make sure I was okay, but she's run off to buy yet more stuff and I am left here with all the bags!"

The man chuckled quietly, a rich sound which sent a shiver down Magnus' spine. Was it possible to fall in love with a laugh? He asked himself, eyes turning back to where his companion continued to hide under the cap. 

"What..." there was hesitation as he spoke, "What, show are you here for?" The man asked him, head still ducked down beneath the worn, blue, New York Yankees cap.

"Oh, well...I'm not really here for any of them. Not really a fan of TV in general, or famous people. I'm just supporting Biscuit since her other best friend couldn't make it. She was too afraid to come alone, she's so desperate to meet Jace Wayland that she's pretty certain she will feint in his presence so I'm going to have to be the one to rescue her if that happens!" Magnus admitted, hoping the man wasn't a Convention purist who only thought true fans should be there. 

Laughing again, and making Magnus feel even more delighted, the man held out a hand. Unsure of what he was expecting, he was surprised when his own was plucked from his lap in a handshake. "I applaud you," The man said, "I'm not sure I would be so helpful to even my sister, you're a good friend. But I have heard that Jace...Jace Wayland is pretty nice to his fans, so if she did feint in his presence, I'm sure he would not hesitate to look after her," 

Magnus didn't reply. His hand was tingling from where the man had touched him. He had never felt such instant attraction from a voice and a touch. His stomach was twisting slightly and he felt the beginnings of a flush on his cheeks. 

"Are you going to meet him too?" The man continued, sounding interested in Magnus' response.

"Oh," Magnus replied, regaining some of his sense, "I'm sure I'll be dragged along. You sound like you know who he is? Are you a fan?"

"Not exactly," The man replied, laughing again, "My friends like him though,"

"Ah, I see," Magnus replied, turning back to take another drink from his bottle and feeling the man's eyes trailing over him. He resisted the urge to turn and catch him watching, finishing his water instead. 

"I like your hair," the man suddenly said and then raised a hand to his mouth as though he had surprised himself with his comment. 

"Oh," Magnus smiled, "Thank you. I like your cap. Do you support them?" 

"I do," the man said, a smile in his voice and the Spanish accent wobbling into something more New York, "I love them. Have a season ticket. Never miss a game if I can help it."

"Me too!" Magnus said, "My ticket is my life! It's been such a great season so far!" Here was his chance to draw the man out of his shell. It was not a surprise in a city of millions to meet another season ticket holder for the Yankees, but it was a lovely coincidence. The conversation about the con has not really worked out as neither of them seemed to be into it, so talking baseball should do the trick. "Look," he continued, "My name's Magnus, could I ask for yours?" 

But as he spoke, he saw Clary bouncing towards him, red hair flying around her like a whirlwind, a huge smile on her face and a bag clutched in her hands. 

The stranger stood suddenly as he noticed her approaching and dropped a hand to Magnus' shoulder, squeezing gently, "Nice meeting you Magnus," he drawled, pure New Yorker, no trace of the Spanish accent from before. And then he was gone. 

"Damn, Biscuit!" Magnus exclaimed as Clary reached him, "Two minutes more and I might have cracked him. His voice was so sexy! Even when he was pretending to be Spanish!"

"Oh," Clary's hand went to her mouth and her face dropped, "I'm so sorry Magnus. I didn't realise. I didn't see that you were talking to someone."

"It's okay, it was just a random chat with a stranger whose face I never even saw, but his voice was delicious and you know I'm a sucker for a sexy voice! Not to mention his gorgeous long fingers. Ooo...think what those could do!"

"Magnus! PG-13!" Clary hissed! It was their code for 'tone it down' when they were in public and Magnus blushed a little, still thinking about the man. 

"Sorry I interrupted, maybe we can find him around here somewhere? Or go to Lost and Found and get an announcement put out? What do you think?" she asked.

"No, it was just a bit of harmless flirting, if that. I never even saw his face." Magnus frowned, then tipped his lips up into a smile for his best friend, "Anyway, he had some vital information about Jace for you!" he laughed and pulled Clary away with him towards their next destination, arms full of her bags.


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Magnus meet up with Maia and they all get a happy surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't been to a con in years so I can't say I have a clue how they work now, but when I did go I got to ask The Hobbits some questions and it made my year, so I certainly understand the joy of meeting people you admire from the big screen.
> 
> Anyway, any inaccuracies all my own!
> 
> Might be a chapter from Alec's point of view at some point, let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments, keep 'em coming - they make writing more fun when you know someone likes it!

After another two hours of autographs, merchandise purchases and listening to Clary ask intelligent questions of the cast of her favourite shows, she finally slowed down and suggested they grab some lunch.

Making their way to the small cafe that had been set up at one end of the long convention hall, they quickly grabbed sandwiches and found a table. Clary was chattering away about the people she had been really happy to meet and was completely lost in talking about the con, when the third chair at their table was pulled out and Maia dropped into it.

"Hey," she said, smiling at them both, "Hope you don't mind me crashing? I'm here alone...so...anyway I wanted to hear about your Con so far! Any news on Alec or Jace? They aren't here yet right?"

"No," Clary said laughing, "No news yet. Had an amazing con so far..." and she went into detail telling Maia all about the panels she'd heard and the autographs she'd gotten. Maia chipped in a few of her own stories too and it was a really nice atmosphere. Meanwhile Magnus munched on his sandwich quietly and cast his gaze around the room just in case there was a blue, Yankees baseball cap anywhere. 

He had been truthful when he'd told Clary that it didn't matter, but he still couldn't get that silky voice out of his head and it was definitely a lie if he said he wouldn't like to hear it again. 

But there was no sign. So he tuned back into the conversation between the girls as Clary invited Maia to come to the Captain Shadow photo sessions with them.

After eating, they quickly made their way to the other end of the hall where a pale blue tent was set up, a bouncer on the door and lines of people already waiting. They joined the All-access line which gave them permission to queue jump and waited patiently listening to the excitement of the fans around them. 

Suddenly, a voice announced that the cast were almost ready and that they were offering All-access the first chance to go in. The line to the left of Magnus' groaned slightly and one girl shouted, 'Not fair! We've been waiting her forever!'

Another began to chant Jace's name and it soon picked up in the crowd around Magnus, who put his hands to his ears as it was so loud.

Clary and Maia enthusiastically joined in for a few minutes, before the bouncer lifted a megaphone and announced that Jace had arrived. 

The screams were even louder than before, and Magnus ducked his head down to avoid the high-pitched squeals. Then suddenly their line began to move as people were maneuvered into new positions to prepare for the first photos. He, Clary and Maia stuck together and decided they would go in at the same time, but have separate photos. Not that Magnus was planning on having a photo. Jace wasn't really someone he was fussed about, he couldn't understand the attraction. As a bisexual man, he could see that he was very pretty, but he preferred a man with a more unique look, someone who showed that they weren't just another cookie-cutter famous person. 

Waiting in the line, he could hear the squeals as the people before them entered the curtained tent for their pictures. Maia and Clary were getting steadily more excited and he was worried that Biscuit might actually faint, so he grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I know how you feel, Clary, but you need to calm down a little otherwise I will need to powder the red flush from your nose," he whispered so only she could hear.

"Oh god Magnus," she shrieked, reaching for her phone to check out her nose, "It is not red!" she exclaimed giving him a stern stare.

"But it will be if you keep going! I know you're excited to meet him, but he's not worth having some kind of medical emergency over!"

"I know Magnus, it's just he's soooooo sexy!" she laughed, "I can't believe we're going to meet him at last!"

\----

Suddenly it was their turn, and the three of them were ushered into the tent, a harried looking woman with a clipboard checking their passes and then sending them forward. They watched as a girl wrapped her arms around Jace almost sobbing on his shoulder, and Clary gave a sharp gasp.

"Oh god, he's so beautiful, Mags!" she said, fluffing her long red curls around her face as she prepared to meet him. 

"Hi," Jace said in a low voice, "And who are you?" he asked as the last girl left.

"I'm Maia," Maia said, voice composed.

"And I'm Clary," she managed to squeak out. 

"And your boyfriend....?" Jace trailed off, eyes looking appreciatively at Clary.

"Not her boyfriend," Magnus replied, "Best friend, I'm Magnus," 

As he spoke, he heard a loud gasp from somewhere behind the tent walls, but couldn't see anyone so he ignored it.

"Right then, glad to clear that up," Jace said with a smirk, "Who's first?" 

Jace was clearly used to posing with his fans and allowed the girls to choose their positions, Maia going first. When it was Clary's turn though, Jace didn't hesitate and simply scooped her up into his arms, bridal style making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Lovely photo," the photographer called out, smiling. 

Jace laughed at the dark haired woman before placing Clary back on her feet with a wink. "Want a different pose?" he asked her smoothly.

"Umm, can you hug me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," Jace replied, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, prom style. Clary's smile made Magnus grin as he watched and took a quick shot on his phone to send Simon.

'Clary is possibly not going to survive today' he text with the 2 pictures.

He was so focused on his phone that he missed the moment that Maia gasped in shock and Clary's surprised squeak. So when he looked up he was surprised to see another man in the tent with them. 

But when Maia squealed loudly and launched herself at him, he noticed the distinctive black tattoos on his arms and the messy black hair.

Allowing Maia to hug him, Alexander Lightwood stared at Magnus, his piercing gaze feeling like a lazer beam. Magnus was entranced, he could not look away.

Clary took a turn to hug Alec too and then stepped back closer to Jace's side while Maia began to talk, asking if she could have a picture and expressing her love for him. 

Alec nodded almost shyly, Magnus thought, before hugging Maia to his side while the dark haired lady took the shot. He was dressed in a short sleeve, dark green t-shirt that did wonderful things for his thick biceps and dark washed jeans, that did even more wonderful things for his long, lean legs.

After looking at the camera for the picture, his gaze rested back on Magnus and he gave him a slow once over, lips quirking into a beautiful smile. Magnus might not have been on a date in a while, but he knew an interested look when he saw one, so he took his time to sweep his eyes over Alec before settling them back on his face noting the faint flush on his cheeks. 

Interesting, he thought.

"Group photo?" Jace asked, pulling Clary back against his side as Maia dragged Alec over too.

"Magnus?" Clary asked, eyes pleading with him, "Come be in the shot?"

"Sure, Biscuit," he replied, walking over to stand next to her and wrapping an arm around her.

"Oh no," the photographer suddenly interjected, "I think, Magnus, right? Well you should go on the end next to Alec. It makes a better composition," she smiled.

"Sure," he said easily, walking behind Clary and taking a moment to stare at Alec's ass in his tight jeans. Delicious, he thought.

As he reached the end of the line, Alec lifted his arm and Magnus slotted gently underneath it, feeling Alec's hand wrap around his bicep lightly. He slipped his own arm around Alec's waist and felt a shiver run through the taller man as his fingers found a sliver of skin where his shirt had rucked upwards. 

He stroked a finger lightly on the exposed skin, feeling a slightly raised patch which must be a tattoo, as the photographer took their picture. 

"One more," she called out. And Magnus chanced a glance upwards to see Alec already looking down. As their eyes met, sparks danced through him and he felt the fingers on his arm tighten. 

"Can I get one just with Alec?" Clary asked as the photographer indicated that she had the shot she wanted. But the lady with the clipboard was coming towards them and saying that they had to move on now because the next group were going to be coming in. 

Magnus reluctantly removed his arm from Alec's waist and looked back up at him as he felt the hand on his arm drop to _his_ waist where it briefly squeezed him close. Then they were separated and Clary was clutching his hand as he picked up her bags. 

"It's been amazing," she stammered at Jace, face flushing now. "Thank you for your time, I really do love your show and you are both brilliant in it."

"Yes," Maia continued, her own face a little pink, "We're really excited for the panel now, Alec will you be there now we know you're here?"

"Oh," Jace said interrupting, "Alec's a surprise actually, so we'd appreciate you keeping it yourself for now, he wasn't even planning on being in any of the photos at all, not sure what happened there!" he laughed looking over at his silent friend, who shrugged and then directed his gaze back to Magnus, eyes caressing his face as he stared. 

Now, Magnus felt his own cheeks go pink and he dropped Alec's intense stare to make sure he had all of Clary's bags. 

Clary reached to Jace for one more hug, which lasted for quite a while, as Maia did the same with Alec. Magnus, who had his hands full, but who would have dearly loved to receive a hug from Alec, simply shrugged as he felt Alec's eyes back on his. He gave him a grin as Maia released Alec and then they were being pulled out of the tent.

As they left, he heard the photographer say, "Oh Alec, you were supposed to be waiting patiently, what happened?" And then the rumble of a deep voice replying, but he was too far away to decipher the exact response. 

Clary hugged herself into his arm and Maia had linked onto Clary and the three stumbled away all thunderstruck from that short photo session and Clary declaring that they would absolutely have to be the first in line for the panel tomorrow and for the autographs too. 

Silently, Magnus agreed!


	3. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's point of view...and things take a little surprise (even to the author) twist!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Just FYI: Alec's about 23 in this fic, and Magnus like 26 I think. Clary and Izzy are 21 and Jace is 22.

"Oh Alec, you were supposed to be waiting patiently, what happened?" Izzy asked him as the trio of fans left the tent. She flipped her long, ebony hair over her shoulder as she turned to Kaylie, who was holding the clipboard, and said they needed a quick break, shooing her out, before turning back to face her older brother. 

"You saw the man, Izzy! How could I resist that?" Alec replied, his mind still on the way Magnus had felt, perfectly wrapped under his arm, not to mention the beautiful flush on his high cheekbones. 

"Yeah, Izzy," Jace mocked, "You know Alec, he's a sucker for a pretty face! The question is.." Jace continued rounding on Alec, "How did you even know he had a pretty face from behind the curtain? Have you been stalking people again?"

"What?" Alec protested, eyes burning as he faced his adopted brother, "I don't stalk people! I may have seen him earlier on when I went for a drink. That's all..."

"The gentleman doth protest too much, Iz," Jace laughed, watching his brother turn an embarrassed shade of red, "Do you fancy him, Alec? Do you want to go chase him and fetch him back for a private photo session?"

"Jace!" Alec growled, voice pitched deep and a scowl taking over his features. "Don't mock me. I know what you think of how I like to meet people, but I can't help it if I don't want to only be liked by fawning fans. I want a real relationship with a nice guy, not some suck up who likes me because I'm on TV. Anyway you finish your photo session, I'm going to talk to Luke about whether he'll let me come to the panel. I don't know why he's so insistent on me not being involved..."

"Alec," Izzy hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him back round to face her, "You know exactly why you shouldn't be going. That nasty bitch might be here. She's so fucking obsessed with you, she's dangerous. We couldn't bear it if something happened to you. You know that Luke has the police and security on standby for when she's seen, and they're pretty certain that Jace's Insta post will have attracted her in. I said, that after he posted that, you should have been on house arrest back at the hotel, but no-one listens to me. Now we just have to hope that Magnus and his friends don't go blabbing about where you've been seen."

Alec had frozen while Izzy spoke, but now he leaned forward and pulled his sister into a tight hug, "I know you're worried, little one, but I'm going to be fine. She can't get to me when you're on the case. Even if one of them says they saw me here, well I won't be here by the time Lydia comes this way, will I?"

Jace soon wrapped his arms around the pair of them and they snuggled together, like a huddle of penguins. The Lightwood siblings protected their own.

"Now," Izzy said, as they all pulled away, Alec rubbing his hand over his eyes a little. "Want to see the last shot I took? I think it's gonna be immense!"

She span the laptop screen around so the boys could see, and there were Magnus and Alec caught in close up. Magnus was gazing up into Alec's eyes, a small smile on his face, while Alec stared straight back, a fierce, possessive look colouring his features, his hand holding Magnus tightly at his side.

"Whoa! Iz that's incredible," Jace said, staring awestruck. "You look like you love him already, Alec!" he laughed, nudging his brother.

But Alec didn't move. He couldn't take his eyes off either his or Magnus' expressions. 

"Did you do something to the picture Izzy? Mess with your fancy Photoshop or something?" He asked, fiercely.

"No, Alec! That's you, looking at him, and him looking back. I promise that's exactly what the pair of you looked like when I snapped the shot. You even had me second guessing my own work." She too was staring at her photo, surprised. "You look like..."

"Don't you say it too Iz! I guess we were both just caught by surprise. You can't give him that one! Promise me?" Alec said, eyes still looking at his own expression in surprise.

"Sure. But I'll print you a copy, right?" she asked cheekily.

"Yes," Alec said, amazing her, "Please do that. Right I better go, good luck with the screamers, criers and snotty nosed girls, Jace!"

"Hey, some of them might be boys Alec! If there are any as pretty as your Magnus, I'll get their numbers for you!" He called as Alec went to push through the curtain again.

"Piss off Jace!" He yelled over his shoulder.

\-----

Leaving his brother and sister to their jobs, Alec did as he had said and went backstage to look for Luke. The con was quite large, but very few people were allowed in the restricted area and he, Jace and Izzy had their own room to relax in so he headed there first. He only saw Raj, the head of Captain Shadow security, on his way and he paused to exchange a few polite words with him. He was a nice guy, but not very talkative anymore after Jace had shot him down for some random sarcastic or sexist comment. Alec wasn't sure, but whatever Jace had said had stoppered the man up and it was hard to get much out of him now.

Entering the CS room, he immediately spotted Luke, lounging on a leather sofa, chatting on his phone.

"Yes, Jocelyn, I'll look out for her......No, I would never let her near him! I know what you think.....Okay, look I gotta go do my job... Yeah, I'll see you Friday? Okay...Bye."

"Ah, Alec," he said, as Alec flopped on the couch next to him, bouncing slightly.

"Luuuuuke..." Alec began in a sing-song voice, hoping to persuade him to do his bidding.

"No, Alec. You may not be on the panel. No, Alec, you may not go take fan photos right now. Yes, Alec, if she shows up and we catch her, then it's possible you can go sign some autographs. If, she is caught. I know you hate it buddy," He said, throwing an arm over his shoulder and letting Alec snuggle next to him, "But your life is worth more than the chance for a few fans to see you today, okay?"

"I know Luke...it's just...well you know already how I feel. Sorry if I'm being babyish about it. You're amazing. You take care of us all so well and I'm super pleased you're in charge! Okay?" Alec asked as Luke nodded, "So, now tell me all about Jocelyn! Who is she? Are you in lurve?!"

"Oi! None of that from you!" Luke said and then launched a tickle attack on Alec, fingers finding his most ticklish spots with ease. 

Luke had been with the Lightwood's since the beginning of their career, when their mom, Maryse had suggested that they needed an agent and brought in her old friend. He was steady, confident, organised and looked after them like he was their father. The siblings all loved and respected him and knew that he would never choose to let them down and never intentionally cause them harm or heartache. So Alec knew that he would have to sit here and listen to Luke, and that he couldn't wander the con anymore, no matter how much he might want to try and find Magnus. 

As Luke released him, he pulled the older man into a quick hug. "Thanks Luke, love you," he smiled.

"Ah, love you too kiddo. Now I gotta go, I need to check in on Jace and make sure security are all stationed in the right places. You gonna be okay for a bit? Some new scripts came in, you could always look through them and work on them?"

"Luke, could I have a friend come back here and keep me company?" Alec asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Someone on the list, Alec?" he asked.

"No," Alec's voice wavered, "A new friend, someone I might like..." he trailed off.

"Ah, Alec, you know I wish I could, but unless he's cleared, I can't risk it right now. As soon as Lydia has been sighted and we have tabs on her, we can discuss it again. That's the best I can do right now. Look," his tone got more serious as his voice dropped, "She knows you're gay and there's no chance of a relationship with you, yet she cannot be rid of her obsession, we just cannot risk her using someone else to get to you or anything. Now, Izzy text me a few minutes ago and I haven't lectured you about either of today's little stunts which shows you just how nice I am. But I am putting my foot down now Alec, as your friend and manager and, while on tour, as your de-facto parent, you have to stay safe and that means staying here. Okay?"

"Yes, Luke," Alec sighed. "I'll be a good little boy and sit here bored and play X-Box and read scripts."

"Sorry, man," Luke sighed back, "Look, I'll get Underhill to bring you some pizza? Pepperoni and pineapple?"

A small smile crept onto Alec's face as he turned to look at Luke, "With jalapenos and anchovies too?" 

"Yes you disgusting boy! With those too." Luke grimaced.

"Okay!" Alec fist punched and then went over to turn on the X-Box, "And, can Underhill stay and play for a bit, I do love kicking Andrew's ass!"

"Yes - one hour, no more, unless something happens! Right I've got to go check on Jace and Izzy. She's determined that she's gonna get that job at Vogue, so we gotta let her get as many practice shots as possible, see you soon Alec, keep in touch!"

Alec smiled as Luke left and picked up his phone to check his messages. Seeing one from Izzy, he quickly opened it to see an attachment. It was the picture she had taken of him and Magnus together. His smile widened as he looked down at it, the man was truly beautiful and he had felt so right in Alec's arms. He had to try and see him again. But what could he do from here?

Frowning, he checked his instagram and then had an idea. 

Starting a new tweet from his Twitter account, he hashtagged it #TheConNY #CaptainShadowCon #WhoIsMagnus #AlexanderLightwood #Alec&Magnus #TweetMe #YankeesFans #BondingOverBaseball

Grinning, he waited to see what the response would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was anyone surprised the photographer was Izzy?! Really?
> 
> Comments and Kudos are like sweets! Thank you!


	4. How to catch a man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is trying to get Magnus' attention and let him know he's interested...
> 
> But he's also trying to avoid his psycho stalker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pathetic...but I'm fangirling as I write this! Haha! Not to big myself up, but this is the kind of fic I love to read...
> 
> No evil Lydia yet...but she's coming!

#TheConNY #CaptainShadowCon #WhoIsMagnus #AlexanderLightwood #Alec&Magnus #TweetMe #YankeesFans #BondingOverBaseball

"Oh my God!" shrieked Maia as she scrolled through her phone, as they waited in line to get autographs from the cast of 'We know' (one of Maia's favourite horror shows) "Clary you've got to see this!" 

"What is it?" Asked Clary, stretching on her toes to look too. She too let out a shriek of surprise and then turned to Magnus, mouth agape. 

"What? What's happened? Biscuit? Maia?" Magnus asked, a little worried as he stared at the two girls and they stared back, neither one speaking.

After getting no response, he reached out to take the phone from Maia's limp hand and stared at the post open on twitter. Reading the hashtags, he looked up at the girls and frowned. "Who posted this?" he asked.

"It's Alec Lightwood's personal twitter as far as I'm aware," Maia replied, still a little shocked, "You must have made a real impression on him Magnus? But I didn't know he was into guys...not that it matters..."

"But what's with all the other hashtags?" Clary asked, as they all shuffled forward in the queue, getting closer to the cast. "Why did he include the Yankees? You didn't even speak to him, how does he know you're a Yankee's fan Magnus?"

"Oh," Magnus said, a lightbulb going off in his head. "It was earlier, when you were buying Funko Jace... I started chatting with that guy on the bench, the one with the fake Spanish accent. Remember?"

"That was Alec Lightwood?" Clary asked, her face a picture of shock. "And he recognised you when you were with us for the photo shoot? Do you think he wants you to reply, Mags?"

"He literally hashtagged it 'Who is Magnus' and 'Magnus&Alec' Clary!" Maia exclaimed, "Of course he wants him to reply! Now what should we write? You want me to do it or do you have a twitter, Magnus?"

"I do, but...I don't know if I want to put myself out there like that. I mean, he's super sexy and I feel like we shared a little moment in the tent and when we talked about baseball, but he's famous...you know how I feel about famous people, Clary. I'm a lawyer, I'm always meeting entitled famous people. I can't imagine he's gonna be any different?"

"Don't be prejudiced, Magnus," Clary said, frowning, "You can't lump everyone in together. Alec might be perfectly lovely and genuine. Anyway, he fancied you and don't think I didn't notice you giving him your patented once over. You were totally into him! 

Maia frowned as they reached the front of the queue for autographs. "I think he's a nice guy. I know I'm his biggest fan so you might not want to believe me. Every time I've seen him interviewed, which is a lot, he's so thoughtful about his answers. He's really dedicated to his fans too and he always makes time for them at meet and greets. I'm actually really surprised that he's not officially at this convention to be honest. We were so lucky to get to meet him today," she sighed dreamily, "Anyway, you should totally put him out of his misery! Let's see if there have been many replies..."

\------

Alec stared down at his phone in shock. He frowned as he read through the notifications. There were over 800 replies to his tweet, many of them from people asking who Magnus was, or telling him they loved the Yankees too, or asking if he was at the con and would he be doing pictures and autographs; but also almost half of them were people proclaiming themselves to be Magnus. Many of the replies were also from people who had changed their twitter names to things like 'I'm Magnus, Alec' or 'Magnus in da house' or simply 'Magnus'. 

But luckily, he could see their real handles, and none of them were actually called Magnus. He had decided that the uniqueness of the name might have helped him to work out who was really Magnus, or their picture of course. That is, if he was even on twitter. He had tried searching Magnus earlier but without a surname it had proved incredibly difficult and he had given up after trawling through hundreds of names, making his eyes bleary.

Ten minutes later there were over a thousand replies and Alec was contemplating deleting the tweet, when a message caught his eye. It said, in all caps, 'I'M MAGNUS' FRIEND FROM THE PHOTO EARLIER. I HUGGED YOU. JACE ASKED ME TO KEEP A SECRET. DM?'

Looking carefully at the handle @ItsMaia and username 'MaiaCool', he clicked on her profile. The picture that greeted him was definitely the tall girl from before, the one with Magnus. 

Alec couldn't help the huge grin that stretched his mouth wide, and he quickly clicked to direct message her. But he couldn't decide what to write. He needed to be cool after that tweet...

Frowning at the message box, he tried to come up with something that wouldn't sound too desperate, after all he had an image to uphold. 

Suddenly, he was interrupted by Underhill walking in with a pizza box. "Alec," he moaned, "Why you gotta order this disgusting thing? It's messing with my rep every time I have to order it, I get disgusted looks. The pizza guy was super cute too, but he thought I was crazy!"

"What?" Alec asked, grabbing the box and flinging it open, the smell of anchovy and jalapenos mixing perfectly with the pepperoni and pineapple. "You really should taste it one day, it's the best order ever! Sweet, salty, meaty, spicy - just how I like my men! How can it be wrong?" Then he waved a slice in Underhill's face, before taking a huge bite, his phone forgotten for a second on the arm of the sofa. 

"It's just gross!" Underhill complained again, before wandering over to the X-Box which had turned itself off while Alec had been freaking over his tweet. "You want a game?"

"Yeah..." Alec trailed off, assessing Underhill from the sofa, "Hey Andrew, you've been on quite a few dates right? Maybe flirted over text? Set up some get togethers over a message?"

"Sure, I guess... Why do you ask, Alec?" Underhill said as he selected a game they had saved the week before and handed Alec a controller.

Alec wiped his hands on a napkin before taking it, as he thought about what to say.

They started to play, Alec trying to concentrate but not making that much of an effort as he remembered how hard Magnus' biceps had been yet how soft his fingers were as they stroked his back. As Underhill killed him for the third time, he paused the game staring at Alec in surprise.

"Hey, come on man, what's got into you? You never play this badly. What are you distracted by?"

"I think I met someone," Alec released a breath, "Someone who could be important, but I'm not sure what to do," he admitted, looking up at Underhill.

"Okay, so you think you met someone, or, you met someone?" Andrew asked, looking at the soft look on Alec's face. They had known each other for years and he couldn't recall that expression recently. "You look like you know the answer to that, Alec," he said with a grin.

"Yeah. You're right. I met someone. His name's Magnus. To be totally corny, it was like love at first sight! He's so beautiful. Is that the wrong word to use?"

"Not if he is beautiful, Alec. Men can be beautiful for sure," Underhill said, sneaking a glance at Alec's face which he would definitely call beautiful, but would never say out loud of course. 

Lips quirking in a grin, Alec told Underhill about the twitter message and Maia's message and asked for his advice. 

"Well, first of all delete your tweet or Luke will be apoplectic! Do it now, but keep Maia's page up and we'll have a think." Underhill immediately advised.

Alec did and then stared at the empty DM again. "I can't invite him here or to the panel or for autographs, Andrew, so what do you suggest? I thought about asking for his number? What do you think?"

"Yes, that could be a good idea, but are you certain he has nothing to do with Lydia? You know what Luke would say..." 

"I do. But I can't live my life running scared, anything could happen tomorrow...I don't want to give up on a chance at happiness today just because some crazy girl seems to think we should be married." Alec huffed out, unfreezing the game and taking out his anger on the character on screen. "Come on, play a little while I think about it?"

\------

Maia finished greeting the last cast member and had them sign their picture before joining Magnus and Clary where they were patiently waiting for her near a stall selling Lightsabers. Magnus had had all his pictures signed to Simon and was hoping he would like them as a peace offering for using his ticket. The man had text him back earlier after seeing the pictures of Jace and Clary, 

'That could have been me being carried bridal style by Jace Wayland! Why am I sick?! Clary gets all the luck! Who's the dark haired hottie taking the pics btw?' 

So he was feeling a little guilty that Simon couldn't be there.

He was also thinking about Maia's reply to Alec Lightwood and wondering if anything would come of it. Despite his earlier protest, he couldn't deny that if Alec replied he would be happy. The man was walking sex, and the once over he had given Magnus, not to mention the moment when they had locked eyes and he had squeezed his bicep, had been spellbinding.

Looking at Maia, who was very happy to have met some more of her favourite actors, he smiled, "Get everything you wanted?" he asked her. Though they had only just met, he could see her fitting in with their little group and becoming a good friend. 

"Yes! Perfect," she smiled back, eyes wandering to her phone for the 500th time since she had sent the tweet to Alec. "Oh," she frowned, "He's deleted it!"

"Your reply?" Clary asked, frowning too.

"No! The whole conversation - his original tweet and everything. I wonder if someone told him off, you know Jace said he shouldn't have been seen and we should keep it a secret. Maybe he got in trouble,"

Magnus' stomach dropped and his smile fell. "Oh well," he said, "Worth a try. Maybe he doesn't want to risk tweeting back to someone if he's not sure. Nevermind...it wasn't like we declared our love for each other and wanted to run away and get married," But actually, Magnus thought, as he tried to paint a smile on his face for Clary who looked distraught, it was a little like that. Alexander had been beautiful and his whole body had tingled as their eyes had met and he had squeezed him close before they parted. It could easily have become love. Or at least, extreme lust!

Suddenly, Maia's phone pinged with a notification and her jaw dropped as she read it. Silently, she passed him the phone. 

Staring at the message in disbelief, he passed it to Clary, who read it aloud. 

"If you are Magnus' real friend, tell me what he first asked me when we met. And what accent he thought I used. And...what did I say I liked about him?"

"Oh my god!! It's really him isn't it. He knows you met, Magnus... What shall we reply?"

Magnus cheeks had flushed a deep red as he listened to Clary read the message aloud, and he frantically tried to remember exactly what he had spoken to Alec about. The fake Spanish accent, that was easy, and he had said he liked Magnus' hair, but what had he first asked him? He couldn't believe that Alec could remember that specifically, that he had made such an impression on him. 

Quickly he grabbed the phone and tapped out his reply as he recalled asking Alec if he had been dragged here too by an enthusiastic friend. Finishing the message by signing it - Magnus, he read it through, added first one PS and then another, and then pressed send. As soon as he did, he gasped.

"Sorry, Maia, I didn't even ask if I could use your phone!" he apologised. "And now, I wrote him a really intense message. Oh man, I should have gotten one of you two to check it first...I was pretty forward..."

"No way could you be too forward with that man," she giggled, "Anyway, the look he gave you...was like he was trying to peel your clothes off. Now tell me again what sexy accent he tried to get away with?"

"Can we walk and talk, guys, I don't want to miss the CS panel and I want to line up early so we can get near the front and be guaranteed the chance to ask a question. Not that I'm not really excited for you, Magnus!" Clary said as she marched them away towards the main hall.

\-----

Alec continued to destroy Underhill at their chosen game while he waited patiently to see if Maia would reply with the correct answers. If she didn't then he was a little confused by the previous message and if she did...well then he had access to Magnus and that was thrilling!

Eventually his phone pinged and he paused the game, staring at Underhill with trepidation. The moment of truth... he picked up the phone and laughed aloud at Magnus' reply. Because despite it being signed Magnus, it was also clearly Magnus replying and it was funny and sweet and sexy.

_'Hello Alexander, that was quite some hashtagged tweet. I'm pretty amazed you waited less than an hour to try and find me. I thought that your disappearing act from the bench was the end of our acquaintance. Imagine my surprise when the guy I asked if he had been dragged here by an enthusiastic friend, turned out to be one of the stars of _my_ enthusiastic friend's favourite show. _

__

_I've gotta admit that your terrible Spanish accent was much sexier as it morphed into your real New York one - talking about the Yankees with you was a real pleasure. It's always good to meet another true fan. A shame you didn't clue me in that we'd already met, when we met again at the photo shoot...I would have loved to have bonded over baseball with you a little more..._  
_-Magnus_

_PS - Thank you for the compliment about my hair - I do my best. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on yours someday...although the post-sex birds nest look really suits you... perhaps one day I could be the cause of it? <3  
PPS - I decided to give you my number. Use it well, and if you sell it, then you better watch out cos I'll sue your cute ass! 555 *** 7878'_

Unable to stop grinning, Alec turned to Underhill as he took a screenshot of Magnus' message to keep with the picture of them Izzy had sent. He also quickly programmed Magnus' cell into his contacts, adding a little heart after his name. "Oh my god! It's definitely him!"

"Fantastic," Underhill said, smiling at Alec's happy face. "What do you want to do next?"

"Well, he gave me his number, so I guess I want to call him? What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good plan, Alec. Now listen, you've kicked my ass too many times today so I'm gonna go do a perimeter sweep. I'll have Raj stationed in the corridor if you need anything. Good luck with your call, enjoy it! It's great to see you smiling properly again!"

"Thanks!" Alec said as he patted Andrew on the back before he left. Then he sat and stared at his phone, picturing calling Magnus and hearing his gorgeous voice again...his finger hovered over the call button...then pressed it down hard.

Listening to it ring, he felt a rush of excitement.

"Hello?" said a very familiar, very sexy voice.


	5. Telephone tales...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec on the phone...
> 
> very short...but hopefully sweet!

Staring at Clary in shock, as his phone lit up and began to blare out Beyonce's Single Ladies, Magnus froze a little. An unknown number flashed on his screen. 

"Oh my god!" shrieked Maia, "Answer it!! Now!!"

"Okay, okay, okay," Magnus nervously trilled out, finger hovering over the button. 

"Magnus!" Clary groaned, "You can do this! Don't make him wait,"

"Yes....okay...I can..." Magnus quickly sank into his courtroom persona, a man prepared for his role. Straightening his shoulders, he pressed down his shaking thumb,

"Hello," he said, trying to sound sexy.

"Magnus?" asked a rich voice, the New York accent evident in the way he curled his tongue around the name.

"Alexander, how lovely to hear your voice," he replied as Clary and Maia squealed next to him.

"I was hoping you'd see my tweet, Magnus," Alec continued, sounding more confident than Magnus felt.

"Lucky I did, or you would have been chasing away all those fake Magnus' forever!" he laughed, hearing Alec's rich chuckle float over the line.

"Yes, there were quite a few, erm, enthusiastic responses. I'm glad I keep my DM's locked up. Safer that way," his voice sounded like his smile, wide and happy. "But your friend really helped us out, please thank her,"

"Oh I will...Maia? Alexander wants to say something to you..."

And as Maia squealed down the phone at Alec, Magnus wrapped his arms around Clary and took some deep breaths, his heart pounding. Even the man's voice was a turn on. God, he was screwed. Clary gave him a tight squeeze and then lifted up to speak quietly to him, telling him that he should go for it and ask Alec out. As she finished, Maia handed him back his cell, her beaming smile stretching her mouth wide and revealing even rows of white teeth.

"He wants you," she said, the double entendre making her grin.

"Alexander?"

"Yes! Well, she still seems lovely. She declared herself my biggest fan, yet she didn't know I was gay so I guess someone at the studio is still trying to block that story. Such a bummer. About time I did an interview where I have control and can tell the world. It's so annoying."

"I understand, want me to sue the studio for you?" Magnus asked, semi-seriously.

"There you go again mentioning suing people...what is it you do exactly?"

"I'm a lawyer, I protect the unwashed masses from evil insurance companies etcetera, etcetera..." He explained, smiling as Alec proclaimed him a genius. "Not a genius, but not a bad rep to be honest. I've represented a few of your ilk..actors, directors, producers etc, always been interesting."

"Wow!" came the breathy reply, which did all sorts of strange things to Magnus' stomach.

\-----

Oh god, Magnus sounded so sexy on the phone, now Alec knew he was a lawyer he could hear it in his voice. The authoritative tone making his knees weak. Where he had been pacing at the start of the conversation, he was now flopped on the couch, stretched out with his feet propped up on the arm.

"So, where are you now?" he asked, trying to picture Magnus at the convention somewhere, waiting in line with Clary and Maia.

"Just, umm, waiting with the girls for the CS panel. They're both very sad you won't be here. But not as sad as me!" 

"Don't say things like that, you're making me feel bad," Alec joked, laughter in his voice. "I'm...umm..I'm not allowed to go."

"Why not?" Magnus asked, "You want me to sue someone else for you? Get you on the panel?!"

"No, you can't, I'm not there because," Alec took a deep breath, ready to reveal to Magnus his biggest worry, "I've got a bit of a crazy fan. She's been sending me some scary mail and making some threats, so my team are not letting me out at all. They don't want me roaming around and they don't want to give her easy access to me. So autos, photos and panels are all out for now..."

"Whoa," Magnus breathed, sounding shocked, "That's awful Alexander. I can't believe you're going through that. How terrible. Is there anything I can do?"

Alec's heart beat faster, amazed at Magnus' words. He had just proved himself to be kind and compassionate as well as a great friend, not to mention incredibly sexy too.

"Sadly, you can't. I can't even invite you to come meet me as they won't let anyone not on the list in. It's dreadfully boring and I bet you and I could have thought of a great way to pass the time...don't you think?" he dropped his voice at the end trying to sound sultry, hoping to make Magnus feel a little of how he felt.

"Oh don't you know it Alexander," Magnus replied, his own voice deepening, a richer tone lacing it with hints of sweetness too. "I can think of some incredibly fun ways to make you forget your boredom..."

"Magnus!" Alec heard one of the girls hiss, "Stop flirting so much! You're in public!"

"Did you hear that Alexander?" Magnus asked him, voice loosing some of it's sway, "Clary is getting embarrassed, imagine her face is turning the same colour as her hair. You wouldn't imagine that she was jumping into Jace Wayland's arms not that long ago, hey?"

"Ah, but my brother has his charms I guess," Alec admitted, "He certainly thought Clary was cute though. Maybe not cute, sexy?" Alec guessed.

"Oh! I'm definitely telling Biscuit that! She will be over the moon!"

"Over the moon about what?" came a grumpy voice, then some muffled conversation before another piercing shriek of "He did not!"

"Did she like that?" Alec asked, wanting to hear Magnus' voice again.

"She certainly did, now she's planning her question to ask at the panel. Hey, you know what I would ask you if you were there, Alexander?" 

"Tell me, Magnus," Alec commanded, squeezing the phone a little tighter against his hair, not wanting to miss a second of the reply.

"I'd ask if you had a boyfriend....and then when you replied that you didn't, I'd ask you out on a date," came the beautiful voice, sultry and intense.

"Yes!" Alec exclaimed, "I mean, I would definitely say yes, Magnus..." 

\------

Smiling at Clary and Maia, before turning his back to them, Magnus spoke quietly into the phone.

"That's good to hear. I hope your answer doesn't change before we meet up again, as I'd really rather ask you out in person than on the phone..."

"I'd like that," Alec breathed out heavily.

Suddenly Magnus heard loud yelling from Alec's side and then the sound became muffled as though the phone had been dropped.

Then a voice, that was not Alexander's spoke, "Goodbye, Alec is busy now,"

The dial tone sounded incredibly loud in Magnus' ear. Dragging the cell away, he pushed redial and waited as the phone rang and rang. But the call never connected. 

"Oh god!" he exclaimed, turning back to the girls, "I think something dreadful just happened, we need to tell the Captain Shadow security!"


	6. Never enrage a woman with a knife!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Alec's in trouble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the title gives it away for those that were guessing...
> 
> Whatever happened to my cute little story about Alec meeting Magnus....
> 
> well this did! My brain is clearly over-exhausted after a crazy week at work!
> 
> Enjoy! Hopefully...although a few people shouted at me for my cliffhanger last time so you may not like this one either....
> 
> Comments and Kudos are like glitter! Makes me happy!

_Suddenly Magnus heard loud yelling from Alec's side and then the sound became muffled as though the phone had been dropped._

_Then a voice, that was not Alexander's spoke, "Goodbye, Alec is busy now,"_

_The dial tone sounded incredibly loud in Magnus' ear. Dragging the cell away, he pushed redial and waited as the phone rang and rang. But the call never connected._

_"Oh god!" he exclaimed, turning back to the girls, "I think something dreadful just happened, we need to tell the Captain Shadow security!" ___

__\-------_ _

__Pushing his way to the barrier that separated the fans from the entrance to the room where the panel was due to take place, Magnus caught the eye of one of the security guys, all dressed in black. Clary and Maia settled next to him and waved frantically at the man, making him come their way._ _

__"Excuse me," he paused to check the guys badge, "Raj. I really need your help!"_ _

__The man didn't speak, but nodded slightly to acknowledge Magnus._ _

__"I was just on the phone with Alexander Lightwood, and there were sounds of a struggle. I know he's here, backstage, and there was a strange voice that spoke on his phone, so someone needs to go check if he's okay." Magnus was frantic with worry and the words all rushed out of him, tangled together._ _

__The man simply stared at him, in disbelief. "Right sir. I see. So _you_ ," and here he gave Magnus a once over, not bothering to hide his expression of disgust, "Were talking to Alec Lightwood on the phone? And then _you_ heard a struggle and a strange voice. Of course you were sir," He managed to make the word 'sir' sound like an insult, ignoring Clary and Maia's protests. "I hate to destroy your wild illusions, sir, but Alec Lightwood isn't even in the building. So run along and join the queue there so you can enjoy the panel like all the other fans."_ _

__Clary and Maia spoke up at once, talking over each other to tell the man that Magnus wasn't lying and that Alec needed help. But the man just ignored them, eventually turning his back and walking away._ _

__"Oh god!" Magnus frowned, fingers tugging at strands of his hair, "What can we do? Anything could have happened to Alec and that guy won't even listen to us!"_ _

__"Don't worry, let's try someone else! Maybe one of the publicity people will be out in a minute and we can ask them to help us! Or Jace?" Clary said, trying to stop her friend from freaking out._ _

__"No, it'll be too late, we've gotta get someone to help him now!"_ _

__"Magnus, Mags, calm down! There's really nothing we can do at this exact second. Alec is strong, he will be okay..."_ _

__"Magnus?" asked a voice from near by. "Is your name Magnus?"_ _

__\-----_ _

__Alec was in trouble._ _

__He had been ambushed from behind, suddenly. A cloth had been pressed to his nose and mouth while he and Magnus had been speaking and although he had struggled and kicked out, the chloroform had made his head woozy and he had collapsed on the floor, dropping his phone._ _

__Through the fuzz in his head, he had heard a voice say he was busy. It was cold and unfeeling. He had tried to shout for Magnus, but his mouth felt like it was full of felt and he couldn't form the words._ _

__Then he blacked out._ _

__Waking slowly, his head aching, he tried to lift himself from the ground. But he was stretched out on his back on the hard, concrete floor, arms pulled tight above his head. His hands were handcuffed together; the cuffs wrapped around the leg of an old radiator that was attached to the wall. And he couldn't move his legs as a woman was straddling him, manic expression on her face and a large, shiny, butcher's knife in her hand._ _

__"Hello, Alec!" she cackled, voice rising and falling as she spoke. "How are you feeling? I was getting worried because you didn't seem to want to wake up. We can't get married if the groom can't say 'I do' after all! And I do so want to marry you, my love!"_ _

__"W...a....a...t?" Alec croaked out, voice cracking as he tried to speak. "Wh..o're u....?"_ _

__"Oh my handsome fiance! I can't believe you don't remember me? You wanted to marry me, remember? You picked me up and spun me around and you even kissed my cheek! It was love at first sight! You cannot have forgotten that!"_ _

__As she spoke, the woman traced patterns with the knife on Alec's torso over his plain T-shirt. He could feel the point of it trailing across his skin and tried not to breathe too deeply or make any unexpected movements for fear she would press it harder and risk cutting him._ _

__"D..don...memba...." he ground out, throat parched from the chloroform, unable to control his voice._ _

__"You do! You do! You do!" she shrieked suddenly, whipping her long, blonde hair backwards and forwards, strands hitting his face, causing him to scrunch his eyes shut. Her empty hand made a fist and pounded on his chest, pushing the air from him in gasps._ _

__"St...op!" he tried to yell, but it only seemed to enrage her further and she continued to pound on his chest, waving the knife around too, it's shiny blade glinting at him._ _

__"You love me! You love me! You do, you do!" she yelled, voice now guttural and angry._ _

__"Okay!" he managed to gasp, voice hissing through his teeth. "Okay,"_ _

__"You love me?" she asked in a childlike voice, her arms freezing, a small smile playing on her lips, "You do! Of course you do!"_ _

Then suddenly, she was lifting her weight off him and standing. She dropped the knife on the floor with a clatter, just out of Alec's reach. He stared at it sadly as he tried to think of a way to escape. But his head was still feeling heavy and his mind kept wandering off. He was thinking about Magnus. About his beautiful eyes, almost golden when the light caught them just right; his beautifully styled hair, bright blue strands amongst the ebony; his sexy voice and the serious way he had asked if Alec wanted him to sue someone; his muscular biceps that were just the right size to cuddle him close; and of course the soft tips of his fingers where they had stroked over his tattoo on his side. Magnus...a man he could easily fall in love with.

Thinking about Magnus, distracted him from the horror show that was his life right now. Trapped in a room with a mad woman, tied up and unable to escape or get anyone to help him. A single tear curled down his cheek. He had to face the facts, he could die right here if he couldn't work out what to do. 

After a moment, Lydia was back, her phone clutched tightly in her hand. She bent to straddle him once more, her legs fitting snugly down the sides of his thighs. 

Then she waved her phone in his face. His own picture stared at him. He and Jace, arms around two girls, one of them clearly the woman in front of him.

"Do you remember this? The first time you put your arm around me and told me I was beautiful? One of the best moments of my life," Her eyes had a far off expression and her voice had turned soft and lilting. "My friend told me I should ask you to marry me, she was going to ask Jace too, but she never did. But I asked you...I asked you so many times! I sent you letters you know? I told you everything - how I feel about you and what we could do together and how I already planned the wedding and how we could go on honeymoon to visit my family. I love you Alec and our wedding is going to be perfect."

Alec's stomach churned. The woman was insane. Looking at the picture, he could vaguely recall meeting her. Not really though, the fans faces became interchangeable after a while he met so many. The poses were always very similar and unless someone truly caught his eye, like Magnus, he wasn't able to remember them. But he was pretty certain he knew who this woman was. He was pretty certain she was the reason he was not allowed to be at the convention.

Testing his theory, he spoke quietly in case he was wrong and it enraged her, "L...Lydia?" he asked.

"Yes my beautiful fiance?" she asked, beaming down at him, crazy eyes rolling a little. 

"Ummm...we can't get married,"

His words flipped a switch in her, and suddenly she had the sharp knife back in her hand, the point of it grazing his neck as she hissed out, "Why the hell not?"

\-----

"Magnus?" the man asked, looking down at him.

"I'm Magnus, yes," he replied trying to place the man. Had they met before? He too was dressed head to toe in black and the earpiece suggested that he was security like Raj. 

"I couldn't help but overhear you speaking just then. Could you tell me what you mean about Alec?" 

So Magnus repeated his story and was taken aback by the grave expression that overtook the man's features. 

"Thanks for your help," he rushed out and then turned to leave.

"Wait," Magnus yelled, clutching at his arm, pulling him back, "Can't I come with you? I need to know if he's okay? I can't bear not knowing?"

"I'm sorry," the man replied, loosening Magnus' grip on his arm, "Listed personnel only. I'll..." he paused, clearly deciding what to say, "I'll get him to call you?"

"You do that! Now go find him and make sure he's okay!" 

Magnus collapsed against the barrier, Clary and Maia clutching onto him at either side. "It'll be okay, Mags, that guy really did listen. He was going to check on him. Don't worry..."

"How can I not worry? Alexander is clearly in danger. I can't go to this panel Clary. You and Maia go in, I have to wait in case he calls. I'm gonna go to the bar and get a stiff drink."

Suddenly a voice announced that the Captain Shadow panel would be starting in five minutes and that the doors were opening and that people should take their seats quickly.

Magnus nudged Clary and Maia towards the line but they didn't budge. "No way, Magnus," Clary said, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "I'm not leaving you like this,"

"I agree," said Maia, linking her arm through his, "We are coming with you, no way we're leaving you alone right now."

"Besides," Clary smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes, "Maia and I can ask Jace all the questions we want when you and Alec start dating!"

She reached over to fistbump Maia and both girls giggled a little nervously. But it worked, and despite his worry, a small smile spread on Magnus' lips. 

"As long as he's okay and I actually get the chance to ask him on a date, girls," Magnus replied, before the smile dropped and was replaced by a worried frown. He looked down at his phone and hovered his finger over call. Maybe Alec would answer him this time?

\-----

The sound of his phone ringing seemed to startle Lydia, she growled angrily, then thrust herself upwards to crawl over to pick it up. 

"Hmmmm, Magnus," she said, "With a heart? Is there something you need to tell me, my love?" she asked, glaring over at him. 

"No..." Alec said sadly, "It's a friend."

"Let's see, shall we? Let's say hello to him!"

She pressed her hand over Alec's mouth, before thumbing the answer button and putting the phone on speaker. Magnus' frantic voice shot out of the receiver "Alexander? Alec? Are you okay? What's happening? Why did you hang up?"

And then, when there had been nothing but silence for a few seconds, "Alexander?"

"Alec's busy right now," Lydia sing-songed, her voice sounding childish and playful, "He can't do anything for himself!" she giggled, hand pressing tighter on Alec's mouth as he tried to speak. Only muffled sounds were able to escape and Magnus couldn't hear them above Lydia's voice. 

"Who is this?" Magnus asked, voice turning cold. "What have you done to him?"

"Done? To my beautiful fiance?" she asked, her own voice growing darker, "I would never hurt him. I love him. I want to be with him forever and have his children, and when he dies when he's still young and beautiful, I will have him stuffed and we will be together for all eternity. My love. My love. MIne!"

Alec heard Magnus take a deep breath and when he next spoke, his voice was calmer, his fear hidden behind his serious tone.

"Wow! You do love him. I have no doubt," Magnus began, speaking slowly and gently like you would to a child, "You're clearly very special if Alec wants to marry you,"

"I am! He does! He asked me and I said yes and we are going to be married," Lydia replied, "Lydia and Alec forever!"

"Your name is Lydia?" Magnus asked, and Alec could hear his professional tone leaking into his voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you like this Lydia. I'm very happy for both of you. Do you think I could hear Alec tell me about how he proposed though? That must be a lovely story and I'd like to hear him tell me."

"Nooooo," Lydia suddenly yelled, the tone of her voice pure anguish, "He won't remember, he can't remember...maybe it's the gas I used to knock him out, but he can't remember we're engaged. And I love him Magnus and he should remember! Why won't he?"

"It's okay, Lydia," Magnus, said, continuing his gentle approach, "You know what us men are like, it's always down to the lady to make sure we remember birthdays and anniversaries. I'm sure Alec does remember, why not let him tell you, tell us?"

"I could..." Lydia admitted, loosening her hold on Alec's mouth. His jaw was locked slightly and he carefully moved it side to side to try and get the blood circulating properly again so he could speak, if she would let him. 

"Magnus? You think he does remember? Because, I can't marry him if he doesn't remember...He must...If he doesn't want me I don't know what I'll do! He's my whole life!" she wailed. Again her grip loosened on his mouth and he took a deep breath.

"I remember..." Alec managed to croak out, speaking around her hand, "Tell her I remember Magnus!"

"See," Magnus began, relief in his voice as he heard Alec speak, "Alec remembers, Lydia,"

"He does?!" she exclaimed, voice coming back to life as she gazed down at Alec. He tried to muster a smile, but at most could only manage a small grimace. 

"He does," Magnus confirmed. "Now why don't you tell me what's happening there? Where's your fiance? Is he on the sofa?"

"Oh no," Lydia said, grinning down at Alec, "He's too big for me to lift onto the sofa, plus I was worried he didn't remember me so I thought I should help him to stay with me in case he tried to leave me, he's on the floor. Next to the radiator..he's a little tied up!" she giggled. 

\------

Beside him Clary and Maia were desperately trying to listen to Magnus' conversation. He signaled for them to try and get the attention of one of the security guards, but the nearest one was still Raj who had been so unhelpful before. 

Hearing Lydia say she had tied Alec up, he held in the gasp that tried to escape. 

"Is he okay, Lydia? He isn't hurt is he?" he asked, "You know, if he is, it will be hard to get married as he won't look so handsome in your wedding pictures,"

"He's fine, I made sure he didn't hit his head too hard. There's no blood or anything. I just had to drag him a little on the floor, but he'll be fine."

"Can I see him? Maybe you can switch over to video call so I can see that he's okay?" Magnus asked, trying desperately to think of a way to help Alec without enraging Lydia. "I could help you out, if you were on video I could give you some advice on your hair for the wedding maybe or good colours for your make-up, ask Alec, I'm very good at make-up!"

"He is," Magnus heard Alec's voice at the end of the line, sounding more aware and maybe a little desperate now.

"I don't know." Lydia said, "He's mine and I don't want to share him with you or anyone."

"Oh, that's okay," Magnus said, voice turning steely, "I don't want to share him with you,"

"Let me think...I need to think...stop all the talking now, I don't want to listen. Thinking is hard when there's talking..." she muttered.

Waiting as patiently as he could, Magnus hoped that she would switch to video, then he could march straight over to that Raj guy and prove that something bad was happening to Alec. 

Suddenly there was a request for him to accept the video call and he clicked it quickly. A woman's face stared at him. Her grin was lopsided and her eyes half mad. 

"Magnus!" she exclaimed, staring into the camera. Her face blocked the whole screen so he couldn't see a trace of Alec behind her.

"Hello, that's me," he said, looking at her through the screen, a shiver or revulsion running down his spine. "Can you show me Alec, Lydia?"

"In a minute," she said, "Oh! You _are_ beautiful...for a man. Alec was right about your make-up. It's definitely perfect. Just amazing! Now, do you think I'm a spring? Or a winter?"

"Zoom out a little so I can see your hair and neck, please," Magnus requested, hoping to catch even a glimpse of Alec.

She did, and he could suddenly see a pair of legs in the top left of the screen. Shoes the same ones Alec had been wearing earlier (what? he had noticed everything about Alec, how could he not?), legs in his black trousers. 

"Oh, your hair is beautiful," he smiled as sincerely as he could. "How do you like to wear it?"

"Up, in a ponytail, but I once read that Alec likes girls hair down around their necks so I leave it like this now, for him!" 

"Of course you do, Lydia," Magnus replied, staring at her, mind frantically whirring for how he could do this... how could he get her to show him Alec. "Wait, Lydia, you said that Alec didn't hit his head, right? But how's his hair? I mean usually it's really messy, so it might need doing before the wedding can happen. Can you show me it and I can tell you the best way to neaten it up?"

"Oh," she said in a small voice, face shuttering down, "I didn't think about him. How can I make sure he's happy with how he looks? Yes, help me..."

Then the phone was tilted slightly and Magnus could see Alec. He was lying on the floor and he was handcuffed, but he didn't look awful.

Quickly, he rushed over to the barrier and motioned for Raj. The man sauntered towards him as Magnus drank in the sight of Alec as Lydia went over to him and appeared to kneel by his head, fingers curling into his hair. He was staring straight at the camera, pleading for help.

Raj dropped the clipboard he was holding when he saw the image on Magnus' phone, "Oh my god!" he yelled.

And that's when the shit hit the fan.

Lydia's head jerked up and she must have caught Raj's image on the screen as Magnus twisted the phone away.

"Who was that?" she yelled, voice enraged. 

"No one, someone walked past me," Magnus said, pleading. 

"You liar!" she screamed. And then he watched in horror as she reached for the silver knife, nasty grin twisting her lips. Then her voice changed and she sounded childish again, "You weren't going to help me at all, were you?"

"Magnus!" Alec gasped as Lydia turned to face him.

"Alexander!" Magnus screamed as the screen went black.


	7. What happened next...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander was in danger, Magnus was trying to save him...but what happened next...
> 
>  
> 
> A teeny-tiny chapter.... Good luck!

Despite his earlier dismissal, Raj responded really quickly to what Magnus had shown him, getting straight on the line with a man named Underhill who assured him that he was already aware of the situation and was handling it.

Clary and Maia had to pull an enraged Magnus away when they said he couldn't help and that he needed to stay away from the situation. Seeing Lydia pull the knife on Alec had flipped something inside him and his desperation was preventing him from staying calm. 

"What can we do?" he frantically yelled at them, "She had a fucking knife! Oh god Clary, she was gonna hurt him..."

"I know," Clary said, "We need to go into the panel..."

"What? How can you even think about the panel right now when Alexander could be lying dead on the floor?!" Magnus screamed, unable to control his reaction.

"We need to go in there...so we can tell Jace!"

"Oh...yes, yes you're right, of course,"

Quickly, the trio ran towards the entrance to the panel, flashing their passes and scooting in ahead of the final trickle of people. They rushed down to find seats and were delighted when the lights dimmed straight away and the cast were announced. Magnus kept his phone lit up, looking at it regularly as they waited for Jace to come on stage. He was praying that the security guards he had spoken to were doing something already, but he couldn't be sure and anyway, she had a knife...Lydia was dangerous. 

Suddenly the crowd screamed wildly, and then Jace Wayland was on stage. Magnus, hands clutched so tightly around his phone they had gone a sickly white colour, waited for his moment. 

As the noise subsided, he leaped to his feet and yelled as loudly as he could, "Jace, Lydia's got a knife on Alec!"

The reaction was instantaneous.

Firstly, Jace jumped to his feet, making straight for the edge of the stage to try and spot them in the crowd; meanwhile a man in black raced towards them, grabbed Magnus and pulled his wrists roughly behind his back. Around them the crowd had gone wild, yelling and screaming at Jace, thinking he was going to jump into the audience. Suddenly, he turned and raced for a microphone.

"Magnus, is that you?" he asked.

"It's Magnus, but one of your goons has him tied up, Jace, help him!" Clary said, coming out loud and clear on the microphone she had rushed over to.

Again the crowd started to yell and scream, but this time it was Magnus' name and Alec's name and people yelling about Twitter. A girl in front of him turned round and asked if he was Alec's Magnus, another started a chant, 'We found Magnus! We found Magnus!'

But Jace's voice cut through the crowd again, "Let him go. And Magnus, Clary, Maia, come here,"

Apparently, being Jace Wayland meant you were listened to, because the security guard let Magnus go and then personally escorted them through the barrier and to the steps of the stage. Around them the crowd continued to yell as well as take pictures and videos of them as they were brought up. 

When they made it on to the stage, Jace immediately grabbed Magnus and they had a hushed conversation where he quickly filled him in on everything. 

Jace gasped in shock and then grabbed the mic once more to tell the crowd he had to go, but he would be back. Then he grabbed Clary and Magnus by the hands, Maia latching onto Magnus' arm, and they all rushed offstage, a thousand camera phones watching them. Twitter and Instagram going wild with the uploads.

\-----

In the back room, Alec was lying completely still, Lydia perched above him, knife glinting. 

"Oh Alec, your friend was very, very naughty. I am going to have to punish him...but first, I think we should send him a lovely picture, make him happy. He did so want to see you! Friend indeed...he was acting like _he_ was the one who was going to marry you!"

The knife was suddenly thrust into the hollow of his throat, point pressing sharply into his skin, as Lydia grabbed his phone and took a selfie of them. 

"Tell me your passcode Alec," she grinned, "I want to send this to Magnus so he can see what he's done!" 

"No," Alec said firmly, staring straight into her wild eyes. "I won't make him feel guilty for this, he doesn't deserved that, he's a good person,"

"You will send it to him!" Lydia shrieked, arm raising the knife high above his body, spittle flying from her lips and hitting him in the face, body bucking up and down crazily, "You will, You WILL, YOU WILL!"

As she yelled, she waved the knife around and it almost hit Alec's torso, making him automatically cringe away. They were both moving now, although he couldn't fight her for the knife, he raised his knees to try and push her off, slamming upwards with as much force as he could muster. 

They were both in motion, both off the floor, both yelling when it happened.

There was a sudden bang! 

Then bright red blood pooled on the floor around them. 

Alec and Lydia stilled.

\----

Outside the door, Underhill was waiting for the perfect moment to burst in and stop the crazy woman. Well no, not the perfect moment, the moment when Meliorn finally managed to pick the lock and get him in quietly.

As it clicked one last time, he tried the handle, gun raised in front of him. 

Pushing in calmly and quietly, he could see a woman holding a knife to Alec's throat.

Underhill took aim, ready to shoot, when she suddenly started to convulse on top of Alec, moving erratically.

The knife in her hand was getting dangerously close to Alec's throat and now Alec was fighting back, bucking his hips and legs to try and move her weight.

They were both yelling frantically.

Underhill focused the gun.

He waited.

He pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...yeah another crappy day at work! I think I got the worst class in my school right now and I guess I'm taking it out on Alec and Magnus.... But I do hope you like the suspense!
> 
> I promise rainbows and sunflowers and happiness soon!!!!!!!!!!! PRomise!!!!!


	8. The Panic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we last saw Alec, Lydia was on top of him and they were surrounded by a pool of blood.
> 
> Who got hurt? Everyone's panicking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...the promised rainbows and unicorns and sunshine and general lovely floofy times are a coming... but first we gotta solve the mystery...what happened?!
> 
> I think you might like this one? But let me know in the comments and with kudos! Go on, if you like it hit that button! Make the author smile! Your last ones were awesome! I think you guys could all write the end to this story and it might be a little different to mine but you'd have the same general thoughts!
> 
> Also..I've got 4 days off work...so if I get all my reports written (urgh) there will be more updates this long weekend (I hope!)
> 
> Enjoy!

Backstage was crazy, people running around with headsets and make-up bags and cameras. But Jace waded straight through the middle of it all, dragging the trio with him. He had a clear destination in mind, and as soon as he saw the tall, dark haired man, he yelled out "Luke!"

They met in the middle, Luke giving him a quizzical glance as he saw the trio surrounding him, "O...kay.." he began, "Care to explain who these people are, and why you are not on stage answering questions from your adoring fans right now?"

"There's a problem, Luke - Alec's been attacked, Lydia got in!" Jace said frantically, voice shaking with worry.

"You're sure?" he asked, looking at them all seriously.

"Yes Sir, I saw it myself!" Magnus replied, staring at him, worry painted on his face, "Someone has to do something now! Right now!" he spoke more loudly, fear in his words.

Luke immediately pulled out his phone, tapping a few buttons before speaking quietly with someone. His eyes widened in shock as he listened and then he was on the move, dashing across the room, Jace and the others trailing behind. 

On the way, the dark haired photographer called out to Jace and he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along, explaining the situation as quietly as possible. She gasped covering her mouth with her hand, before letting go of Jace and rushing to Magnus' side.

"Is it true?" she asked him, "You saw Lydia with Alec?"

"Umm," Magnus began, looking at her and seeing the same terror he was trying to hide, reflected in her eyes. He didn't want to tell her, she looked vulnerable, so he continued to march along behind Jace and Luke, Jace holding Clary's hand and Maia linked to her.

"Please? He's my brother, I need to know," she begged, staring at him.

"Oh god," Magnus gasped, hand automatically reaching out for hers and sliding their fingers together, "It's true that I saw them together and that she was not...not in her right mind, but when I spoke with your security they said they were handling it. So don't worry too much, I'm sure they are..."

She gave him a serious look and he tried to look reassuringly back at her, before they both chased after Luke who had begun to stride away at speed now. 

\----

Reaching the corridor where their backstage room was located, they found a visibly shaken Raj standing guard outside. As they approached, he grabbed Luke and spoke with him quietly.

Then Luke turned to them all and said, "I'm sorry guys, you're going to have to wait a minute longer, the police are in there. Underhill and Meliorn are with Alec."

"But what about Lydia?" Jace asked angrily, his fear showing, hand clutched in Clary's still.

"I don't know, Raj arrived after it was all over and they just asked him to stand guard and keep everyone out."

"But not us, surely, not family?" Izzy said, dropping Magnus' hand and marching over to Raj. "How can you not know what's going on?" she asked, almost yelling in his face. 

"I'm sorry Miss Lightwood, I'm following police orders now, I can't let you in, they expressly told me not to," Raj said, clear unhappiness in his voice and expression.

"But, he's my big brother, I need to see him!" Izzy wailed and was quickly pulled into Luke's arms.

"We're trying to find out what happened, Izzy," he said, pressing a kiss to her head, "Whatever happened though, Alec is strong, he's so strong. Try to stay positive."

Magnus could only look on, afraid of what might have happened, terrified that Alec had been hurt. He felt Maia's arm slip through his and she pulled him close, whispering to him that it was going to be okay.

\-----

They waited in the corridor for the longest ten minutes of Magnus' life. No-one knew what to do. They all just stood around, Raj looking incredibly uncomfortable the whole time. Jace was still stood with Clary whom he had latched onto, but she was keeping him calm. He had explained to Luke who they all were and he had been utterly shocked to meet Clary, admitting that he knew her mom. However he was soon distracted by the rest of Magnus' story, unimpressed by Alec's Twitter antics, although he was grateful that Magnus had been able to alert security and he told him so, shaking his hand briefly and thanking him.

Izzy alternated between standing with Luke, clutching onto him silently, and talking with Magnus, asking about exactly what he had seen on the video call. And Maia stood by his side protectively the entire time, holding onto him and giving him silent strength. 

Magnus must have checked his phone a thousand times, reading Alec's messages over and over. But nothing changed. There was still no new message so it brought him little comfort.

Suddenly Luke's phone rang, obnoxiously loud in the silent corridor and they all jerked towards him. He quickly answered, a worried expression crossing his face before his lips quirked into a small smile and he said 'Of course'. He turned to the group as he hung up and indicated Magnus. 

"Alec's with the police. They wouldn't tell me anything else. But now, they need you in there, Magnus. You saw and heard things over the phone call and they need you to give a statement right now, okay?"

Magnus stared at Luke first, then Jace and Izzy. He nodded calmly, while his insides tap danced away, stomach churning with fear. What on earth would he find behind that door?

"Give him my love, Magnus, please, hug him for me, tell him I love him, make sure he's okay." Izzy whispered as she drew Magnus to her for a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Tell him I'm gonna kick his ass at X-Box soon," Jace said, smiling shakily at him before turning back to Clary.

"And I'll buy him his favourite disgusting pizza," Luke grimaced, then winked at Magnus, "It'll be okay, he'll want to see you, he tried to make me bring you backstage earlier..."

Clary reached out and squeezed his hand briefly and then he let go of Maia's arm and left her with Izzy, who reached out for her. He knocked on the door and it opened wide enough for him to slip inside. He gave them a final smile - trying to stay positive. The crowd behind him tried to catch a glimpse inside as he entered, but it wasn't possible to see what was going on as the door closed behind him. 

\----

The first thing he noticed was the iron tang of blood in the air making his stomach roll. Terrified it was Alec's, he almost froze before he cast his eyes around the room.

A dark shock of hair was just visible above the back of the sofa in front of him, and Underhill (who was the guy in black he had spoken with before) and Meliorn were stood to one side, a police officer speaking with them in low tones. The man who had opened the door gestured towards the group and he made his way over on shaking legs. 

As he stepped towards them, a white sheet came into view on the floor near the wall, stained in places by large patches of rusty blood. Magnus' stomach rolled again and he put his hand to his mouth as he gipped slightly, the sound causing the man on the sofa to turn and look.

Alec's pale face stared at him and his mouth dropped open, "Magnus?" he asked, sounding unsure, voice shaking. "Magnus?"

Magnus couldn't help himself, his feet moved of their own accord and then he was right in front of Alec, dropping next to him and pulling him against his chest, holding him tightly. He felt, rather than heard, him begin to cry, his chest heaving and small wet spots dripping onto his neck. Magnus held him tighter, kissing behind his ear gently, his arms squeezing him against his body.

"Oh my darling, my darling," he crooned, "It's okay, it's okay, I'm here. Don't worry sweetheart, you're safe."

Alec clutched him to his chest, fingers clawing at his back as he tried to get closer. "Magnus, you came," he breathed out.

"Of course Alexander, of course I came,"

Suddenly, he felt a presence beside them and he tilted his head up to see Underhill and a police officer looking down at them.

"Mr. Bane?" The woman asked.

"Yes, that's me,"

"We need to ask you some questions, okay?"

Alec's fingers gripped him closer, if that was possible, and he felt his breath being squeezed out of his lugs. He tapped lightly on Alec's shoulders and he released him a little, still holding on. 

The woman watched, her face going through a whole range of emotions, "It won't be too many questions, Mr. Bane,"

"Of course, that's fine. Just, I think...umm, well I think, Alexander needs me right now," he replied, feeling Alec's breath quicken and his grip tighten again at the prospect of Magnus going away.

"It's okay, Mr. Bane, you can stay with Mr. Lightwood, he's already answered all of our questions and neither of you is a suspect. It's okay for you to stay together." The police woman offered a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," Magnus replied, "Can we just have a minute?"

He gave Underhill a brief quirk of his lips as they both turned away and returned to the far side of the room. He gratefully noticed that the couch had been tilted away from where the bloody sheet lay by the radiator. But Magnus flinched when he noticed the pair of handcuffs abandoned on the floor beside it. He gently pulled Alec's arms away from his back, to rest in his.

Softly stroking his fingers over the red welts on his wrists, he looked up to see Alec watching him, tear tracks running the length of his cheeks. He looked so vulnerable, much younger than his 23 years. Reaching a finger to his face, he gently ran it under his eye brushing away a loose tear. 

"Alexander, I'm here, they want to talk with me, but I'm not leaving your side. Okay?"

Alec nodded, eyes focused on Magnus'. Fingers reaching to lace with his. "Okay," he mumbled. 

"Izzy and Jace and Luke are near by, they know you're safe. Okay? They'll be with you as soon as they can be, so I'll look after you for them now, okay?" 

Alec nodded, then whispered, "I wanted _you_ , Magnus. You'll look after me,"

"I will, of course I will." he replied, his heart clenching at Alec's words. "How do you feel, Alexander? Do you need anything? Water? Food?" he asked, staring at him.

"Just need you. Please...I feel....Sick. I guess. Numb. I don't know. Just not right. Guilty. She's gone. She wanted to kill me and she tried...there was a knife...Oh god...she hated me so much she wanted me dead...but she thought it was love...it's my fault...I should have found a way to stop this...I shouldn't have come here, it's my fault," his voice sounded broken and he heaved out a small sob making Magnus' heart wrench at the sound, thinking that he had made it worse with his questions.

Alec lunged for Magnus again as he cried, chest vibrating with his sobs, arms gripping him in his embrace. Magnus stroked his hands up and down Alec's back whispering words of comfort and love. His heart was full - full of his joy that his Alexander was not physically hurt and that he wanted him beside him, and full of sorrow that Lydia had managed to worm her way into his head and make him feel terrible that he had survived her vicious and psychological assault.

"No darling, it wasn't your fault, you didn't make this happen. She was sick. You didn't cause this love. You can't blame yourself. Please Alec, please love," he said, over and over again until Alec's sobs subsided and he was able to draw a deeper breath at last.

Eventually they settled on the couch with Magnus' arm wrapped around Alec's shoulders, Alec's body tucked tightly into his side, their other hands linked together in his lap. He tried to cheer him up by whispering the messages from Izzy and Jace and asking about the pizza, but Alec couldn't concentrate, so they simply sat in silence, shared silence, a comfortable silence, as comfortable as it could be when Alec was still thinking about the attack.

When he felt that Alec was as calm as he was going to get, he whispered that he was going to answer the questions now. Alec squeezed his hand and then Magnus nodded at Underhill and he and the police officer came over to them, placing chairs in front of the couch and taking a seat.

\----

The whole time he answered the police officer's questions, Alec held his hand and snuggled into his side. He didn't interrupt or try to add anything extra, but Magnus could tell he was listening carefully and he flinched sometimes when it brought back bad memories. It made his heart break further that Alec had had to answer his own questions without the same support, although, perhaps Underhill or Meliorn had sat with him. 

Looking at the man in black, he could tell that Underhill was not surprised that Alec was wrapped around Magnus like an octopus and wondered what he had said about him. 

When he had to tell them exactly what Lydia had said, how she had called Alec her fiance and had told him about knocking Alec out with the chloroform, he had felt Alec shiver and had gripped him more tightly. Underhill's eyes had followed the movement and he had met Magnus' eyes acknowledging his support.

The worst part came when he had to describe what he had seen on the video, and he asked them if he had to tell it all or if they already knew. If he could protect Alec from hearing it all again, he would like to. But the police woman said they needed to hear at least the basics, so he ran through it as quickly as possible, making sure Alec's head was tucked against his neck, stroking his hand through his messy hair. 

Finally, he was done and the woman thanked him for his time. He thought about asking what had happened to Lydia, but it was a fleeting idea as he didn't want Alec to need to hear that if possible. Instead, he looked up at Underhill, who gave him a small grin before glancing down at Alec.

"Do you want me to ask Jace and Izzy to come in?" he asked. 

At first, Alec didn't reply. But then he lifted his head up, exhausted and said, slowly, "I want to see them, but....I don't know if it will be too much. Ask Izzy not to cry....and tell Jace he can't make jokes. Okay, Andrew?" 

"And Luke?"

"Always. He'll be fine. I just...I need a minute with Magnus first...okay?"

"Of course," Underhill replied, giving Alec a small smile. "I'll knock before I bring them in,"

"Thanks, Andrew. And thanks for being here for me, I really appreciate it,"

Then he tucked himself back into Magnus and pulled him close murmuring to him, "Please just hold me for a minute?"

"Of course, Alexander," Magnus said, pressing a kiss to his forehead and nestling Alec close.


	9. Alec and Magnus and Izzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy gets to see Alec and there's fluff!! lots of fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLOOOOOOF!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos make me happy!
> 
> Enjoy this very short snippet!

There was a knock at the door just as Alec had begun to drift off to sleep on Magnus’ chest. He quickly lifted his phone and rang Clary, turning the volume down low. 

“Magnus?” she said, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just wanted you all to know that Alexander just fell asleep, and I think he needs it. I know Izzy and Jace want to see him, but he’s been through so much. Maybe they can creep in?”

“I’ll let them know,” said Clary. There was a quiet conversation and then Isabelle was speaking.

“Magnus, I’m going to come in. I have to see him. But I’ll be as quiet as possible okay?”

“Yes, do..”

There was a soft snick as the door opened and then quiet footsteps as Isabelle made her way around the couch. She gasped a little when she saw Alec nestled against Magnus, bringing her hand up to her mouth to catch the sounds.

Magnus patted the couch next to him and she rested against him, gently reaching out to stroke her brother’s hand where it was clutching Magnus’. 

“He’s my whole world,” she whispered, “I couldn’t even imagine for a second that he wouldn’t be here, that he wouldn’t be safe.”

“I know, Isabelle,” Magnus sighed out, allowing her to snuggle into his side, her head on his shoulder, her hand still resting where his and Alec’s were joined. 

Together, they dozed.

\------

Magnus awoke suddenly to the panting sound next to him. Alec wasn’t awake, but his shoulders were heaving up and down and he had pulled his hand from Magnus’ and Izzy’s to claw at his chest.

“N...no….get….get off…” he whispered brokenly.

Magnus felt a wave of sadness wash through him and then he gently nudged Isabelle, making her stir quickly and brought their joined hands to Alec’s. 

While Izzy took his hand in hers, stopping him from pulling at his shirt, Magnus raised his to cup Alec’s cheek, stroking it gently to try and wake him without a shock. 

It took 30 seconds, but then his hazel eyes were opening and he was shifting in Magnus’ hold to lift his head and stare at them.

“Magnus? Isabelle?” he asked, “What happened?”

But before either of them could answer, his face crumpled and he remembered.

He buried his head back into Magnus’ chest and squeezed his eyes shut. Holding his sister’s hand tightly too.

“It’s okay Alexander, we’re here for you, you’re safe,” Magnus said in a calm voice, stroking a soothing hand over his back.

“We’re here, Alec,” Izzy whispered too. 

After a few minutes, Alec calmed down again and was able to lift his head up to look at Isabelle. 

She held out her arms, and he leaned over Magnus to wrap her in them. Together they cried, while Magnus kept an arm around each of them. 

When they pulled apart, Alec gravitated back to Magnus and held his hand again. Isabelle smiled a watery grin, “It’s good to see you, big brother.”

“You too, Iz,” he said, attempting a smile that barely lifted his lips. 

“Think we can let Jace and Luke in? They’re desperate to see you,” she said.

“Umm, yeah, you think Jace can be chill?” he asked.

“Yeah. I think he’ll be very chill. He’ll probably end up dragging Magnus’ friend Clary in too though, they seemed very attached, if you get my meaning,” she smiled, then purposefully pointed to their entwined hands, “Much like you two!”

Alec smiled back at her, a small lift of his lips as he squeezed Magnus’ hand tighter and then looked up to meet his eyes. “Magnus is my hero,” he said, seriously. 

Magnus stared straight back at him, eyes twinkling, “And Alexander is mine.” he replied.

“I think Alexander wants to be your something else,” Izzy remarked, “Not just your hero!”

“Hey!” Alec said, the small grin the first real one they had seen. “Don’t give away all my secrets Iz!”

“Oh, but I know so many, and they’re _all_ good ones!” she laughed, winking at Magnus.

He winked back, before he turned his attention back to Alec, “Don’t worry, I’ll introduce you to Ragnor and Raphael, they will have no qualms about showering you in information about me, much of which they consider to be secrets. But really, there’s very little I’m not willing to tell you Alexander, I am an open book!” he declared.

“My open book?” Alec asked, shooting him another small grin.

“Your very own, if you’ll have me?” Magnus asked, smiling back.

“I’m going to go get Jace now,” Izzy interrupted, smile widening as she glanced between them, “Leave you two to your flirting!”


	10. Not the end...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end....could be the end...but it's not!

The police had left. Jace and Alec had been reunited, Jace pale faced and quiet. Luke had pulled Alec into his arms and held him like a baby for a long time, unwilling to let him go. Even Clary and Maia had hugged him in relief. 

While Jace and Alec were together on the couch, talking quietly, Magnus was on the phone with his colleague Aline who he had asked to speak with the police on Alec’s behalf. 

“She’s been sectioned under the mental health act,” Magnus announced quietly to Luke and Clary, not wanting Alec to hear anything yet. “Aline said they have enough evidence to hold her for now. Depending if she gets her own lawyer.”

“So, she’s not a threat right now?” Luke asked, glancing over to where Jace was tugging on Alec’s hair and pulling a weak giggle out of him. 

Magnus smiled, watching the brothers. “No. I plan to make sure she is never a problem for him again,” he said, mouth dropping into a stern frown. “That women will **never** get near him again!”

“I believe you Magnus. And I thank you for it,” Luke said, “We all feel terrible that it happened. Terrible. I just don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t realised.”

Magnus waved his hand, unable to respond, thinking what might happened was not a thought he wanted to have.

“Do I tell him?” he asked Luke.

“Isabelle?” Luke called, pulling her to their side. “Magnus found out that she’s been locked up and he’s planning to ensure she won’t be able to get out. Should we tell Alec? Or do you think it might upset him again?”

“I think he deserves to know.” she whispered, glancing at where her brothers were now having a less than enthusiastic game of ‘rock, paper, scissors’. She could see that Jace was trying his best to distract Alec, but that his mind was elsewhere. “You should tell him Magnus, you’re his hero after all!” she winked.

Magnus smiled at her and then headed for the couch, giving Jace a grin as he settled on the other side of Alec. 

“Hey Alexander,” he said, unsurprised when Alec moved to rest against him and swept his hand into one of his own, dropping Jace’s immediately. “I’ve got some news.”

“Okay,” Alec said carefully, looking at Magnus with trust in his hazel eyes, “What is it?”

Jace stirred next to him on the couch and reached to hold Alec’s free hand as Izzy came to crouch in front of him. 

“I found out what happened...to her…” he said. “It’s the best news we could hope for. Do you want to know?”

Alec tightened his grip on Magnus’ hand and snuggled against his side and then into Magnus’ arm as he draped it over his shoulder.

“I think so...yes…” he said hesitantly, glancing down at his sister and then at Jace for support. 

“Okay,” Magnus began slowly, giving Alec time to change his mind. When delivering bad news to his clients, he felt that it was best to say exactly what happened and not try any platitudes as it made things worse in the long run, so checking again with him, he said, “She’s in a mental health hospital. They have committed her for at least the next 96 hours and someone from my team at the office is working to extend that right now. She will have counsel brought in to represent her, but it is unlikely, based on the evidence, that she will be released before the initial period is up and not before the end of this week either. There is no way she can come near you now, Alec.”

Alec gasped, lifting their joined hands to his face, which Magnus stroked lightly with his fingertips. Isabelle rested her hands on his knees, while Jace held Alec’s hand more tightly and tucked himself against him.

“Thank you…” Alec finally said, eyes meeting Magnus’ as he pulled back. Then he leaned forward and dropped a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. “Thank you for being my hero.”

Magnus smiled at him, “I’m glad I can help Alexander, don’t worry now.”

The group sat together for a little while longer, before Luke interrupted to say that the car was ready to take them back to the hotel. The panel had been cancelled and they were making plans to rearrange it.

While Jace was understandably disappointed, he had no desire to go and meet screaming fans when his brother was suffering. 

Luke’s announcement had Alec snuggling further into Magnus’ arm, both men holding on tightly for a long time, before Izzy gently suggested that they should head to the hotel.

It took a while for Alec to unwrap himself from Magnus, but when they finally parted, Magnus told him that he was on his phone anytime for Alec and that he would continue to update him when Aline had more information about the case.

They all left the backstage area together and were brought to the rear exit where the cars were waiting. 

Alec reached for Magnus and clung on to him again, whispering that he was so grateful to him and that he was so glad he had met him and that he’d better mean it when he said he could call anytime. 

Then he pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek and slouched into the car with Isabelle, releasing Magnus’ hand at the last second. 

Jace and Clary were having their own goodbye a little distance away, and Maia came over to link her arm with Magnus’ as they blatantly watched the pair kiss. It was brief, but left them both blushing as Jace jumped in with his family and they were driven away.

The trio watched them go until Luke came back out.

“Did Jace kiss you goodbye, Clary?” he asked, grimly.

They all nodded, smiling.

“God, your mother is going to kill me! I promised her I’d keep you away from him!”

“Well, you can’t stop true romance Luke!” Clary laughed and Magnus nodded his head, as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

A message from Alexander: **You are truly my hero, Magnus Bane. I’m so glad we met today. You hold a special place in my heart. Maybe we can catch a Yankees game soon? A x**

Attached was the picture Isabelle had taken and Magnus couldn’t stop staring at it for a long time. 

He had seen that expression on his own face once before. It was definitely his infatuated look. He couldn't believe it was the result of only a few minutes in the man's presence. He smile and then saved it on his phone. 

“So Magnus,” Clary said, linking arms with him as they walked away from the convention centre, “How was your first All-access pass? Are you glad Simon was sick?”

“I wouldn’t say glad Biscuit, because Simon is my friend and he deserves to be happy too….but I definitely think we have a lot of Captain Shadow to watch this week. I need to see what tall, dark and handsome gets up to! I need to be ready to save him from anything, I am his hero after all!” he laughed. 

Maia smiled at him, “But he’s yours too? Right?”

“For sure!” he smiled, pulling her against him.

"It's been such a long day," Clary sighed, "Shall we go get a drink?"

And they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEE!! Now I finally get to write my real ending...or rather endings...plural! I love a god ending, so much that I will be writing at least two for this fic!! It will become clear soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!


	11. A conversation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the people who were desperate for a kiss last chapter...it just didn't feel right when Alec had just been through all that trauma...
> 
> It is coming!!! I promise!!!!!

“What I don’t understand, is why would Elliott follow Captain Shadow when he knows that they are going to be fighting Lillth and he doesn’t have his bow?” Magnus asked, phone tucked into his neck as he bent to lace his shoes.

“You know why, Magnus,” Alec said, laughter in his voice from the other end of the phone. “It’s their bond, their crystal bond means he has to follow him. I thought you said you’d watched season one properly with Clary and Maia?”

“Ah…” Magnus paused, voice dipping lower, “I may have skimmed some of it and just focused on the parts where Elliott worked out or took off his shirt...or both!”

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, and Magnus could imagine the cute, scrunched face he was making as he frowned at him. Perhaps even an eye roll or two?

“I can’t help it if I get distracted by all that glorious naked flesh….and that chest hair...is that just a costume for the character...or….?” 

“Magnus!” Alec huffed again, voice substantially deeper and softer too, “Maybe….maybe you’ll get to find out one day…”

“Maybe I will!” he said happily, tucking in his shirt and standing to reach for his leather jacket. “So what time does your event start?”

“It’s from 11. I still can’t believe you’re going to be in court all day and miss it! It’s been 3 whole weeks and we haven’t even managed to be in the same room as each other, you've been so busy. I’ve seen more of you on Twitter on those insane videos of you crashing Jace’s panel, that I have on FaceTime!” Alec said, frown in his voice, Thinking about the furor of ‘Who is Magnus?” “What’s happened to Alec?” “Who is she?” and their new ship name, “Malec?” that had still not died down online.

“Well,” Magnus said gently, “I have kind of been a little bit busy you know, Alec. Someone had to sort out you know who.”

“I know, I know,” Alec rushed out, “And I am so so so so grateful to you and Aline for that, and for keeping me out of it too. Not having to testify...it’s something I’ll be eternally thankful for. You know I am! I just wish….I wish we could have celebrated the outcome together. I miss you. I know, don’t say it...Jace and Izzy remind me often enough..”

“What? The same thing Clary and Maia and even Simon tell me all the time?”

“Probably…”

“That we only spent 3 hours together in total...so I can’t possibly feel like my whole damn heart belongs to you?” he said seriously, listening as Alec’s breath hitched and then sped up.

“I… I feel the same, you know I do, Magnus. When I finally get you in a room with me...I am going to show you just how much.” He paused, smiling as Magnus gave a small whimper, then frowned, “I just...I can’t believe I’m here for the first time in 2 and a half weeks and you have to work. I just...I was really...hoping to have another epic hug from my hero…” The sincerity in his voice almost broke Magnus’ resolve and he nearly told him the truth...that he was going to see him today, that it was finally going to happen! 

But he was so excited by the surprise he had arranged with the whole group of them (but mostly Luke and Jace) that he couldn’t ruin it now. 

He grabbed his keys and pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder, slipping them inside as he left the apartment. The door shut with a quiet snick.

“Did you just leave your place?” Alec asked, breaking into the long silence, where Magnus had been unable to speak for fear he would tell him the truth.

“Yes,” he replied, back on safer ground. “I have to go. I’ve gotta jump on the subway so I’m going to lose you. But Alexander, you are going to be amazing today! You only have to do the panel - no photos, no autographs. Now the story’s out there, fans understand why...and you will have everyone there to support you. You don’t need to worry. Remember everything the counsellor said and take your time. Luke will manage the questions, he already told me his plan to keep everything about the show - no questions about anything else. You’re going to be absolutely fine!”

“I know, I am. Just wish _you_ were going to be there to hold my hand, I’m going to find it hard to focus without you...will you be online...can I text you during it?” Alec tried hard not to sound like he was whining, but it was harder than he had thought it would be.

“I’ll be able to reply a little... but maybe not to every text Alexander...I’m sorry...I know it’s a disappointment, it really is to me too.. I feel so bad that I won’t be there when this is the first con you’re going to be part of since everything happened. But you are strong, my darling, and you have your whole team with you to help you through it.”

He paused, reaching in his pocket for his travel card, “But we will see each other soon... remember, I invited you to bring your season ticket and meet me at 161st this week! Our baseball date is going to be epic! We are going to have the best time! I am going to buy you beer and dogs and pretzels and popcorn and whatever stupid noise maker they have this time, and we’re going to wear our shirts and caps and lanyards and be dripping in Yankees gear! I might even buy you a new shirt with an appropriate name on the back…” he mused for a second, and then heard the smile in Alec’s voice as he replied.

“Malec?”

“Oh god!” Magnus laughed, a fond smile on his lips. “Yes, Malec! Those bloody fans of yours and their ship names. Maybe we’ll get matching Malec Yankee shirts and start a trend, we’ll be all over Twitter again!”

“The fans would love that, Magnus!” Alec laughed. Then in a quieter voice, “I would love that.”

“Me too.” Magnus said, smiling a soft smile at the affection he could hear in Alec’s voice. 

“Before you get on the subway, Magnus,” Alec began hesitantly.

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to tell you that I wouldn’t be doing this today if it wasn’t for you. I know I’ve said it a lot and our friends make fun of us for it, but you **are** my hero. I think from the second I saw you sitting on that bench, I knew you were going to rescue me...at first I thought maybe just from my boring day, but then...well you know...and it just...you just… you mean so much to me! I can wait. I know I’m whiny today, but _I can_ wait to see you, because when we do finally see each other, it’s going to be the most incredible moment of my life. You already are the most incredible thing that ever happened to me. So, yes, I might moan, but I can wait for it. And...and thank you.” He finished. 

Magnus couldn’t speak. His whole body had melted and then frozen as he had listened to Alec’s words. They were so sincere, so from the heart, so true and real and exactly how he felt too. In his 26 years, he had never felt like this. A smile stretched over his face and he saw a man nearby giving him a worried look. So he turned a little to have some privacy and heard the worried voice coming over the phone before he could speak.

“Oh god, are you already on the train? Did you only hear half of that and you think I’m a rambling madman? Did I just mess everything up?”

“Shut up you rambling madman,” Magnus said fondly, hearing as Alec took a breath and relaxed, “I just needed a moment. That was a pretty intense declaration Alexander and I just needed a moment to digest it. But I have, and I can honestly say…” he paused, thinking about how exactly to phrase it without accidentally using the L word that wanted to slip out, “I feel exactly the same as you. Without any doubt. You became my whole world from the moment we locked eyes for that photo. I see it in my own face Alec. How can I not? I recognise my own true devotion when I see it, and it’s all directed at you. I hope you know that. I mean, I’m telling you that right now, so you do know that. I just haven’t ever fallen this quickly for someone and I guess it’s a lot to process. But I want to be with you. I really, really do. So, yes, we can both wait. Because good things come to those who wait. The best things in fact.”

“Thank you Magnus. I really needed to hear you say that. I thought I was going mad. I know we’re young...but this feels so real, so right, so perfect. Anyway, this isn’t a conversation for a phone call,” he said, holding himself back in case _he_ let something accidentally slip out. “I’ll tell you this in person. On Wednesday. Now go do lawyerly things and put the bad guy away...or make an amazing speech or whatever you have to do today…”

“I will, sweetheart,” Magnus whispered, thinking about the speech he had prepared for later on...hoping Alec would like it. “I’m going for the train now, my crazy man...don’t start talking to yourself...go find Jace or Luke or Izzy or whoever…”

“I will..have a great day, honey.”

“Oh!” Magnus said, cheeks flushing as he heard the endearment, “I liked that, Alexander...you can use that again…”

“Okay, honey, my honey, have a great day honey bun…” Alec laughed.

“You too, darling,” Magnus purred back.

“Stop it! You’re going to make it awfully **hard** for me to leave this hotel room if you say things in that voice Magnus!”

“Oh really?” he flirted, trying not to imagine Alec shirtless and...occupied… and failing!

“Well then, sweetie,” he managed to choke out, “ I guess I should go...Au Revoir Alexander!”

“Were you just imagining naughty things Magnus Bane?” Alec giggled. “Oh gosh...you have to go, Jace is knocking and he can’t see me like this!”

“Like what?”

“Glowing with happiness Magnus… I have a grumpy exterior to uphold! So Bye Magnus…”

“But Alexander...I want to hear more about this happy glow…”

“You’ll be late...go on!” Alec laughed again, the hung up.

As he climbed onto the train, Magnus slid his finger over his phone’s screen, bringing up the picture of the pair of them and sighed happily. Today was going to be an amazing day! He couldn’t wait to get to Clary’s and then head over to the Con!

He smiled as the train whisked him away.


	12. Not Dragged to the Convention no more!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well..here is the end!
> 
> Or is it...
> 
> It's so sweet you don't need dessert!

"I'm so excited!" Clary grinned, grabbing Magnus' hand as they headed towards the convention centre. 

“Me too, Biscuit!” he said, pulling her towards the entrance enthusiastically.

“Me three!” Simon laughed as he linked onto the end of the line.

“If I say me four, is that too weird?” Maia asked as she grabbed Simon’s hand. 

The pair had been dancing around each other since Clary had introduced them after the convention and had discovered that they would have basically been at every panel together if Simon had gone; but today they seemed to have finally gone for it and accepted their attraction. Maia insisted it was only happening with Simon, since her two top crushes (Jace and Magnus) were now taken! And Simon took no offense!

"Good job your new boyfriend got us all access passes for today!” Simon said, squeezing Maia’s hand as they reached the door.

“We haven’t put a label on it yet,” Clary admitted, blushing. “But...I am excited to see him today, and you Magnus, you must be so excited!!”

“I certainly am, just have to see how Alec reacts. I do feel a little bad for lying to him, but I also really REALLY want to ask him out exactly as I’ve planned!”

“You’re going to break the internet again, Magnus!” Maia laughed as they entered the con and headed over for their passes. Clary swapped their tickets for their lanyards and they put on their special wristbands, then joined the small queue by the door.

“Feels like a lifetime ago we met here for the first time,” Maia said, grinning at them both. “I was telling you all about Alec Lightwood and now…” her voice dropped as she glanced around her, “Now, you’re his ‘special friend’, the other half of ‘Malec’, and the majority of people here today would kill to be in your place!”

“Special friend? Really?” Simon giggled, face pressed into Maia’s shoulder. “I feel like we’re in an episode of Star Trek and the alien and Kirk are getting down, that’s how weird today is! You and Jace, Clary, You and Alec, Magnus! It’s just weird!”

“You and Maia?” Magnus asked him, with a grin. 

“Oh no...that was,” Simon lifted his head to look at Maia, soft expression on his face, “Written in the stars!” He finished, leaning to press a soft kiss on her cheek.  
\-------  
Twenty minutes later, the group were being ushered inside and headed straight for the Captain Shadow panel. As they waited in the queue to go in, Magnus zeroed in on snippets of the conversation around them. 

“Can you believe Alec Lightwood is actually coming after the last time he was here?” 

“Do you think Jace is still single, there were rumours about him and some redhead last week?”

“Alec’s so brave...hey do you think that Magnus guy will be here?”

“Oh my god I hope so! He’s super hot too and together...swoon!! Malec forever I think!”

“But I wanted Alec…”

“Well you can’t because apparently he’s totally gay!”

Magnus tucked himself deeper into the Yankees hoodie he was wearing. He had sacrificed his hair, to tuck on the matching cap, opting for a floppy style instead (with soft pink streaks!). Next to him, Clary’s hair was also under a cap. She had already warned Jace that they would be almost unrecognisable and had sent him a selfie so he knew who to look out for. 

They waited in the line for almost fifteen minutes, still listening to the chatter around them as people speculated about Alec, the events from the last con and Malec too. 

“I’m going to get a big head with all these nice things people are saying,” Magnus whispered to Clary.

“Well, I can pop that bubble, apparently I’m the wicked witch for being with Jace...not that I’m actually with him…” Clary said, frowning.

“Not yet!” Magnus replied, seeing her eyes dim a little and giving her a squeeze. “But you will be, remember he called you sexy and he kissed you - that meant something. And all those calls and messages - they even made me blush to read them!”

“He is awfully sweet! I admit it.” She replied, watching ahead as the doors suddenly opened and a familiar face stepped out.

Catching his eye, Underhill nodded respectfully towards their group. And as they were allowed in, Magnus gave him a grin.

Once they were inside, they took up row seven as agreed with Luke and settled in, Magnus on the very end with Clary right by him. 

He was starting to wonder if this had been a good idea. Alec was in the public eye all the time after all, and he might have preferred a quieter declaration in person. Magnus was definitely planning to do that too, but he recalled telling Alec that he would have asked him out if he had been at the panel the last time and how enthusiastically Alec had responded. So, he felt like he should follow his heart and do just that. 

Magnus gripped Clary’s hand in his, and she held his just as tightly, as the music from Captain Shadow started and the MC began introducing the cast. 

Jace got a huge roar of approval and there was a tremendous noise as he appeared on the stage, grabbing a mic to call out to the crowd.

They whooped and hollered for a long time, before Jace gestured for quiet. 

Then he introduced his brother.

“I know today is a special day for me and for all of you guys, but today is also an extremely special day for someone very important in my life and I know you all know why. I am proud to share this stage today with our whole cast and crew, but mostly I am proud to share it with the next man to come out here, my best friend, my brother, give it up for Alexander Lightwood!”

If anything, the noise increased. 

As Alec ambled out onto the stage, Magnus lost his breath. 

Alec was all lean legs in tight jeans, hints of tight abs in the cut of his short sleeved shirt and muscled forearms on display. His hair was covered by a battered blue Yankees cap that Magnus instantly recognised. 

He stepped up to Jace and hugged him tightly, before turning to acknowledge the crowd. 

As he raised his hand, he squinted to try and get a good view, but it was clear the strong lights were blocking his vision. Luke had assured them that they would be practically invisible in row seven and beyond, so they had strategically placed themselves there so as not to spoil the surprise. 

Jace turned to him then and together they took the centre seats in the row.

When everyone had finally been introduced, it was announced that they would have some time for questions after a special trailer was shown to advertise season 4. 

As one, the audience looked up at the screen and Magnus took his chance to slip out his phone.

On the stage, Alec was also checking his messages. There was a sweet one from Izzy, who was watching backstage, to tell him that he was doing great and one from Magnus asking how it was all going. He took a moment to send Izzy a smile and then started a reply to Magnus, hoping he would be able to see it in court. 

As he sent it, Magnus popped up as online and he watched as the ticks turned blue to indicate he had read the message. He grinned gently, imagining Magnus in a suit, probably in some outlandish colour, checking his phone under a desk. Maybe his smile would light up the courtroom, or maybe he would have to keep a stern expression for the jury and pretend he was reading something very serious about the case.

In the audience, Magnus stifled his laugh as he read Alec’s message.

**I’m sad you’re not here, too! Jace is hogging all the attention as usual. Just because his character is the eponymous hero! JK! Wish you were here to see me doing my thang in person...or I was watching you do your thang in court Sweetie!xx**

Magnus’ heart raced at the term of endearment. He quickly tapped out his reply, as he half watched Alec’s character, Elliott, swing a burning branch through the air on screen. He could see that Alec was not watching at all and was lucky enough to catch the pure smile on his face when Magnus’ reply landed in his inbox. Maybe he would be really happy to see him there today?

**Thang? Alexander, are you a 12 year old ‘homie’? I’m not doing my thang right now, sweetie, I’m sneakily texting you when I should be concentrating on a video. Just so you know, I think Elliott is way more important than CS because without him CS would never be able to complete a mission. <3 PS - Sweetie? I’m pretty sure I just went the same colour as the streaks in my hair!xx**

As the trailer ended, Magnus saw Jace turn to Alec and was surprised to see them whispering together before Alec tapped out another message, grinning at Jace the whole time who had a sour look on his face. 

**Surprise, honey! Jace disagrees with your assessment of CS! In fact he claims that he would be perfectly fine without E’s wisecracks! I told him you would sue him if he continues to disparage my character! Okay? PS - Now, I’m imagining you all flushed...maybe a little sweaty too? ;-)**

To say Magnus was surprised was an understatement. He now knew exactly how good an actor Alec was, as he settled into his seat, no notion on his face that he had just sent an almost sext to his almost boyfriend!

Magnus flipped a final text back to say he had to listen to some information and that he was quite certain he would have to turn his phone off in court in future to avoid losing his cool but that he would definitely sue Jace for him, and then relaxed a little as he listened to the first question.

During it (it was aimed at Jace), Alec checked his phone again, and Magnus’ heart skipped a beat when he saw the disappointment on his face before he tuned back into the panel.

Several questions down the line, Luke came on stage with Isabelle to take some snaps and it was time for Magnus to make his move. 

Simon and Maia wished him good luck, Clary squeezed his hand and then Underhill was next to him, gesturing to the microphone 2 rows back.

As he stepped up to it, Magnus felt a frisson of fear that this was all going to go wrong, before excitement at finally talking to Alexander face to face crept in.

On stage, the MC received a message in her earpiece and announced that there was another question and around him the fans fell silent. 

Mustering his courage, Magnus tapped the mic once for good luck and then began.

“Mr Lightwood,” He began, his Spanish accent sounding rough to even his own ears, “It is my understanding that you are a gay man. So if I may be so bold to ask, do you have a boyfriend?”

Around him the crowd went wild. Whoops, hollers, screams, excitement thrumming through the whole place. A few people shouted out “Yeah, Magnus!” and “Malec forever!” But mostly it was just a wall of noise.

Onstage, Alec had stiffened at first, but as Magnus watched he saw him look first at Jace, who was the worst actor ever and almost unable to conceal his enormous grin; then to Izzy who was sparkling in her joy; and finally to Luke who had the biggest smile on his face and was gesturing back towards where Magnus was still hovering over the mic. 

Magnus was astounded when Alec bounced to his feet and made his way towards the edge of the stage. Nearby, Clary was gripping on to Maia and Simon, all three of them with matching smirks. 

Everyone suddenly seemed to take a collective breath as Alec finally made it to the edge and began to peer out, hand protecting his eyes to see past the bright lights. 

He locked eyes with Magnus, and even at the distance of nine rows, it was easy to see them widen as he took in the full Yankees paraphernalia that Magnus had insisted on.

He brought the microphone to his lips and with a smirk of his own, he replied, “You are correct. But sadly, no. I haven’t got a boyfriend at the moment, despite the fact that a very special man said he would ask me out if I was single.”

He whipped the crowd into a frenzy, as ‘Awwwwws’ rang across the room. Then raised his hand for silence. 

“But I think…” he continued, staring at Magnus, eyes piercing through him, “I think that if anyone here today is a fan of...a fan of Malec…” The roar was so loud this time, that even Alec couldn’t quieten them. It rolled around the room for almost a minute, before Jace jumped to his feet to help restore order too.

At the microphone, Magnus’ knees were trembling. In all his years, all his courtroom appearances and closing speeches, the defense of his dissertation, he hadn’t felt as nervous and excited as he was right now. 

When the room was finally quiet, the whole audience looking from Alec hovering at the edge of the stage, to Magnus gripping onto the mic stand, Alec finally finished his sentence. “If you are a fan of Malec,” he said again with a smile and a wink, “You might be happy by the end of today.”

The roar almost took off the roof and Magnus saw his friends joining in, Simon especially vocal and pumping the air with his fist!

Alec just stood there, huge beaming grin on his face as he stared at Magnus. Magnus who decided, fuck it! He wasn’t going to get to say exactly what he wanted to, but Alec was definitely saying it for the both of them. He ripped the cap from his head and pulled off the hoodie to reveal his carefully chosen tight trousers and vest over his favourite spotty shirt. Watching Alec’s eyes light up, he could see it was a good choice. 

As the roar died down, Magnus stepped back up to the microphone, dropping the fake accent and finally getting to ask his question, eyes never leaving Alec’s, “So, Alexander Gideon LIghtwood, as you don’t have a boyfriend already, how would you like to come on a date with me?”

The crowd roared again! A chant of Malec! Malec! Malec! arose and he could see dozens of camera flashes as everything was recorded or even live streamed.

Alec’s grin split his face as he lifted his microphone back to his mouth, quieting the crowd again, “Well, Magnus Bane, I suppose that wouldn’t be too much a chore. So, yes I will go out with you!”

As he finished speaking, Underhill came to Magnus’ side and led him safely through the screaming fans until he was at the steps to the stage.

He rushed up them, almost losing his footing in his haste to get to Alec and they met at the side of the stage, Alec sweeping him into his arms before he pulled back, stared into his eyes, then bent his head and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. 

Breaking the kiss, their first kiss, Magnus held him at arm’s length and took the chance to stare at him up close, “God you’re sexy!” he growled out and then they were kissing again, mouths moving together earnestly, arms tight around each other.

It was a little while before they dragged themselves away and when they did they realised that Isabelle and Luke had moved to block the view of the majority of the audience. However, they also realised that she had taken full advantage of their distraction to snap dozens of pictures of them and that she still was. 

“Izzy!” Alec groaned, arm tight around Magnus’ shoulders.

“What?” She asked him, snapping another shot, “You couldn’t expect me to miss out on this opportunity!”  
\------  
Eventually, Alec had to return to the stage and Magnus chose to wait and watch from behind instead of attempting to return to his seat.

Of course he listened to the questions which Luke had swiftly moved on to ones about the show, shooting down any aimed at Malec or Magnus. But he also tapped away on his phone, shooting messages to Clary, Simon and Maia who had all sent him multiple links to Twitter feeds and Insta’s which he was absolutely going to avoid! As well, he was texting Alec, who wasn’t even trying to hide his phone as he tapped away with one hand and twirled his microphone with the other a grin never seeming to leave his lips.

When the panel was done, Underhill escorted Clary, Maia and Simon to the steps and they all watched as Clary and Jace had a reunion of their own. 

It was awkward, then it was sweet and then...it became a little X-rated and Izzy had to intervene to cool down her brother!

The whole time, Alec stood with his arm wrapped around Magnus waist, dropping an occasional kiss on to his neck and cheek and shoulder. It was beyond sweet and Magnus wasn’t above calling him out on it.

“Alec, you are truly the cutest boyfriend ever!” Magnus giggled as his cheek was peppered with small kisses.

“And you're the most gorgeous one!" He replied honestly, "Anyway, I finally got you, and under nefarious circumstances too, you liar! So, I need to show my appreciation!” he laughed, pressing another kiss to Magnus’ neck and making him shiver. 

“Not too nefarious, I hope?” he asked, not too anxious due to their current situation.

“No...I rather liked all the effort you went to actually!”

“Good,” Luke laughed, “Because your young man wasn’t sure you’d like it at first, but we all assured him you are a romantic!”

“Oh I am! I am Magnus!” Alec reassured him, pull him tighter against him and pecking him on the mouth.

"That speech...about Malec! It was..."

"Entirely true, I hope! I think...we might have broken the internet again if the number of notifications on my phone is anything to go by!"

Magnus smiled, “Well, breaking it twice in a month...something we'll have to live up to one day, Alexander!” He grinned, his mind ticking over numerous possibilities for how, in the future, he could break it when he took his opportunity to propose!

"Malec forever?" He whispered into Alec's neck.

"Malec forever! I'm getting the jerseys printed!" Alec replied and then swooped in for a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all the loyal (and new) followers of this fic!
> 
> I had so much writing this....it was going to be 3 chapters and now it's 12!
> 
> I've left it finished but I'm certain there's an epilogue coming! How could there not be?!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Yell at me in the comments! Leave Kudos if it's sweet enough for you!
> 
> :-) @claireycookey on Twitter!


	13. Coda: Baseball!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec at the baseball...an extra chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there are going to be two extra chapters to complete this fic...so bear with!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> :-)

Wednesday  
It was a whirlwind of press interviews for Alec for the next three days, as he and Jace promoted their newest season of Captain Shadow. 

Without fail, every interviewer wanted to talk about Malec and Alec found himself fielding lots of similar questions as each news outlet tried to get an exclusive story. 

**Why weren’t you out to the public? Did the company try to squash your sexuality? Where did you meet Magnus? Did he save your life? Who chose the name Malec? Are you in a relationship now? How did you feel when he surprised you at the convention? What does Magnus do?**

Alec tried to encourage the interviewers to move away from their questions about him and Magnus and focus on the show, but there was one question he was determined to answer. 

“I can state firmly, that I have always been out as being gay and that it was never my intention for my sexuality to be hidden. I mean I did that photo spread for Maxim two years ago with Peter the super hot supermodel, and I am pretty certain every could see my heart eyes! I have just never been asked about my preferences before which may seem unusual for someone in the public eye, but I am a very private man. I am sad that for years everyone has held the assumption that I am straight and that I have not fought to correct those. My family, friends and the cast and crew of Captain Shadow have always known. As for Magnus, he is a private matter and I will not be commenting.”

The last part he said with a soft smile. One that reached his eyes and made them crinkle at the corners. It was not missed by the current interviewer, who quickly jumped on it and asked, “You seem to be very happy right now. Any particular reason?” 

Alec laughed and took a moment to reply, “Well, I’m back in New York and the Yankees are going to crush it tonight!”  
\------

“You ready for tonight?” Magnus asked him as they slumped together on his loveseat, Alec’s arms wrapped over Magnus’ shoulders, their bodies pressed close.

“I’m so excited! I haven’t been to a match for ages. Plus, I get to go with my favourite Yankee’s fan,” He laughed, leaning down to kiss Magnus lightly on the lips. This kiss led to a deeper one, a little hugging and maybe a little fondling, before they came up for air. Alec’s beaming smile making Magnus’ heart skip a beat before he pressed a final kiss to his lips and settling them more comfortably together in the chair.

“Well, tonight I get to treat you to everything Yankees! I can’t wait! We’re going to get those matching jerseys and I’m going to buy you everything I can find! And our team is going to batter the Red Sox!” Magnus said enthusiastically. 

“I’m so excited!” Alec agreed and moved in for another kiss.  
\-------  
When they got to the Yankee’s shop later, they made their request for ‘Malec’ jerseys and the sales assistant laughed. “You must be the twentieth fan to ask for that name tonight! Can you explain it? The last person just mumbled something about solving a mystery on Twitter and true love. It was pretty incomprehensible as they were squealing so much over their jerseys!”

“No idea!” Magnus laughed, “Guess we’re just copying the trend… we’d like the number one on both of those, please!” 

Once they were snuggled into their matching sweaters, they went on a shopping spree buying every conceivable Yankee’s product they could find. Alec soon had: a new cap, a new pair of shorts, another jersey with his favourite player’s name and number, a mug, a pre-season game ball, a noise maker, pen, lanyard, bobble-head player and a plethora of other interesting things. They even invested in packets of Yankee’s candies. 

On their way to their seats, carrying the bulging bag, they collected 32oz beers and hot dogs, wings and popcorn to eat in their seats. Their season tickets were some of the best, so tonight, they were seated directly behind the dug-out on the lower level. As they made their way there, they saw a number of other ‘Malec’ jerseys and were pleased they were wearing hats and scarves to help them stay anonymous. 

“How come everyone had the same idea as us?” Magnus complained as they finally made it and sank into the cold plastic, spreading out their snacks and shopping. 

“Ah...well,” Alec said, a little nervously, “I think it’s the fact we were both wearing Yankee’s caps at the convention. I guess people put two and two together and really did successfully get four!”

“Of course. You aren’t worried about being spotted are you?” Magnus asked, watching for a reaction. 

“Not at all! If it happens, it happens!” Alec said, grinning. “I want to be private with you, but I also want to proclaim our relationship for the whole world to hear!”

Magnus smiled broadly and pulled his boyfriend in for a sweet kiss. Around them the stadium was filling up and people were starting to call out their chants. It wasn’t long before Magnus was treated to Alec’s aggressive side and they were both standing and chanting along. 

When the cheerleaders jumped up and started their routines, Magnus whooped along and Alec pulled him against him asking if he would like to join in?

Magnus laughed, and explained about his youth when he had been a member of a dance troop, and Alec became very excited and asked where he could see the videos?!

The first pitch of the day had them standing, both watching their pitchers form carefully so they could begin to discuss the statistics and possible outcomes of the match. It was highly unlikely it would be a perfect game, but their pitcher was one of the best in the league, so it would be exciting no matter what.

It was at the end of the third inning, that the ‘Kiss Cam’ started, roaming around for couples. Alec and Magnus had hugged, kissed and been affectionate with one another throughout the innings, as they had shown their appreciation for the efforts of their team. 

They watched as an older couple leant in to kiss gently, the whole crowd cheering along; then a younger, college age couple, both girls, who shared a quick peck and then hugged each other tightly. Suddenly, their own images were on the screen and they exchanged glances, before Magnus said ‘Come here,’ and pulled Alec into his arms, pressing a deep, open mouthed kiss to his lips. 

When they finally came up for air, the entire stadium seemed to be electrified and the people in the seats nearest to them were getting closer and closer. Looking up at the screen where the three kisses were being replayed, they could see why. When Magnus had kissed him, it had tilted his cap upwards and his face had been exposed for the whole stadium to see. 

Unashamed, Alec tugged Magnus closer to him and kissed him again. “I’m not ashamed of you! I don’t care who sees us together!”

“Me neither,” Magnus said as he kissed him back.

And if E News! replayed the clip on repeat for the rest of the night, they _really_ didn’t care, because they were too busy wrapped up in each other as they celebrated their team’s victory!


	14. THREE YEARS LATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops!! I couldn't resist adding chapter 14! Happiness! Pure Happiness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this story and it was always in my head to add this chapter so I hope you like it!
> 
> I'm taking part in the #ficletinstruments at the moment...you could also take part! It's lots of fun - you get a prompt a week and it's great to practise your writing skills - would love to see you there or see you reading everyone's contributions and joining in with voting!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter - come say hi!

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Magnus giggled excitedly, pulling on Clary’s hand to drag her into the VIP line. “Come on Biscuit, we don’t want to be late for our photo op!” 

Behind them in the queue, Maia and Simon were carrying bulging bags of merchandise from their favourite shows and bickering over who bought what. “Come on, Mai, the limited edition light saber in electric blue is definitely mine!”

“No way, Si! I saw it first! You get to keep the Faith and Buffy poseable pair!” Maia contradicted, bending over to drop a kiss to Simon’s cheek as he nodded in agreement, rooting through the bag to show Clary his find. 

“You’re so whipped, Si!” Clary laughed as Maia and Magnus nudged one another, laughing. 

“Hey! We’ve been together for almost three years, Clary, of course I know who’s in charge, why else would we have a fully working time machine in our living room instead of a sofa when I don’t even like the damn film!”

“Simon!” Maia said, eyes fierce as she looked over at him, “You know exactly why we have that…”

“We all know exactly why you have that!” Magnus laughed, eyes skirting to the woman at the head of the queue who was checking passes before ushering people forward for their photos. “Do you think they’ll freak out when we show up for pictures?”

“For the last time, this is going to be perfect!” Clary insisted, slipping her arm through his and pulling him tightly against her side. “We have to do it today, otherwise it’s not going to be as meaningful!”

“What isn’t?” asked Simon, stepping closer and pulling Maia with him.

“It’s three years since Magnus met Alec, right here! Three whole years, Si!”

“Of course it is!” Simon said, slamming his forehead into his palm! “I knew that of course, because that’s why I didn’t get to meet Maia because I was sick and missed all the excitement!”

Magnus coughed loudly, look of disbelief on his face.

“Sorry, terror. Not excitement, horrible, horrible terror. Of course it did bring you and Alec together though..so..”

“Yes...well, not a reason for me to thank the woman whose name we shall not say again,” Magnus groused, clipping Simon gently on the back. 

“Of course, Magnus,” Simon said seriously and then held out his Buffy figures, “Would you like these as an apology?”

Magnus grinned at his friend, tempted to say yes to see what his reaction would be, when an event coordinator interrupted them, asking for their passes.

While she quickly checked them over, Simon placed the box back in his bag with a relieved smile at Maia. 

“Okay, you’re up next,” the woman said, indicating Clary.

“Oh, we’re all going together,” Clary replied, pulling Simon and Maia along with her as they headed to join the next queue. 

Magnus followed a little dazedly, hands clenched tightly in his pocket as he wondered what Alexander was going to think about them gatecrashing his con. But he needn’t have worried, as soon as Alec spotted him, his face lit up further, smile stretching wide across his face, pulling Magnus towards him like a magnet.

Clary nudged him with her elbow, “See, I told you he’d be pleased to see you!”

“Jace looks pretty happy too,” Magnus muttered, pointing towards where Jace was beaming at Clary as he finished a picture with a pair of fans. 

“Next!” Called the photographer, who had long dark hair and a pleased grin on her face. “Hey guys!” 

As Magnus stepped in front of the backdrop, Alec bent down to hook an arm around his waist and drag him down into a soft kiss. “This is a nice surprise!”

“Well, you know, Clary kind of insisted!” 

“Did not! You bought the tickets, Mags!” Clary protested from where she was wrapped around Jace, snUggled into his arms. Maia and Simon were greeting Izzy and chatting away about their purchases, Simon gesturing with the light saber as Izzy laughed at them both.

Suddenly she interrupted, “Are we doing a group pose? Where do you want the boys?”

Clary, Magnus and Maia exchanged furtive glances and then Clary spoke up with confidence, “We’d like you three in a line please,” she indicated the other three men, who quickly shifted to where she was pointing. 

Then they stood in front of their partners, prom style, pulling the boys arms across their waists. “Perfect!” Said Izzy as the boys tucked their heads into their partner’s necks, Alec pressing a kiss to Magnus’ pulse point as he did. 

Magnus shivered under Alec’s touch and the smile he shot at the camera was his secret one just for Alec. 

Izzy snapped away and then called out for a new pose.

Magnus glanced at Clary who grinned a little nervously, then over at Maia who winked at him with a smile. 

Together they pulled away from their partners and then moved to the sides before they all dropped to their knees.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked, starting to bend down to Magnus. But Magnus shushed him and pushed him back to standing. 

“Alexander…”

“Jace…”

“Simon…”

The three men looked down at their partners as their hands were taken.

“What’s going on?” Magnus heard Jace ask, a little confused. 

“Jace Wayland,” Clary began, voice shaking a little, “We’ve spent the last three years together, exploring the world, sharing our lives. You have supported me through every crazy moment of my art degree and shown me how wonderful being part of a relationship can be. I love you so much and I have a question to ask you today.”

Magnus heard Jace take a huge breath as he stared down at Clary, eyes full of love. 

Clary pulled something from her pocket and held it up for Jace to see. “Jace Wayland, will you move in with me?”

They all watched as Jace took the silver key, holding it tightly in his hand. “I can’t wait to live with you, Clary! But not in that pokey little one bed...We need a place that we choose together!”

Magnus saw Izzy clicking away as Jace answered and then Clary was leaping into his arms, her face pressed into his neck. 

“Simon,” Maia began, voice full of excitement as she clutched his hand. Simon’s eyes widened as Maia pulled her phone from her pocket and held it up to show him, “Since we met, we have experienced so many exciting things together: multiple conventions where we have met our favourite casts and crews; cross country adventures in your insane van; watching the first showing of the new Star Wars movies at one minute past midnight in cosplay, and I have loved it all! Now…” here Maia took a deep breath, squeezing Simon’s hand tighter as she stared up at him, “I want to take you on an adventure to take part in a special event, the world’s biggest anime convention...Simon will you spend a month in Japan with me?”

Simon’s whoops of joy were huge! He couldn’t stop grinning and fist pumping the air as he celebrated!

Then everyone turned to look at Magnus who was still knelt at Alec’s feet, hand clasped in his.

“So, what’s it going to be Magnus? We already live together and I doubt you’re taking me to an anime convention as I know you’re not a fan? So come on, do your worst!”

“Alexander,” Magnus began, eyes locked on to Alec’s as he spoke. “You’re right, we are very content in our lives right now and I wouldn’t change a thing. You support me through difficult cases, show your love for me without any expectations and you have given me the three happiest years of my life. I cannot imagine my life today without you in it. You make me feel complete.”

Behind him, Izzy was softly crying, gasping even as she continued to click away, wanting pictures of every single moment. 

Clary was clutching Jace tightly, watching with wide eyes, while Maia and Simon stood holding hands, smiling sweetly at their friends. 

As for Alec, he was gulping a little as he tried not to cry, remembering the second he had met Magnus and the instant connection between them. He continued to stare down at the love of his life, mind fluttering between thoughts. 

“Alexander, those are just some of the reasons I love you with my whole heart, there are far too many to list right now, but I wanted to show you exactly how I feel, about our relationship and about our future together.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box, holding it up for Alec to see. The man gasped, squeezing Magnus’ hand more tightly as he registered it. Around him their friends reactions were all similar, sobs and smiles.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I have loved you since almost the moment I met you and I desperately want to keep you in my life and to share every new adventure with you. And today I want to ask you if you will continue to share your life with me...as your husband? Alexander, my darling, will you marry me?”

Alec couldn’t speak he was crying so hard, but suddenly they were both on the floor, clutching each other tightly, trading kisses, running their hands over each other’s faces and backs and shoulders. 

“Put it on him!” Izzy suddenly shouted, cutting through their celebrations and indicating the ring box. 

Magnus pulled back to flick the box open revealing the dark silver band with an engraved golden thread around its middle. There were three tiny diamonds set in the band that sparkled in the light. 

“Magnus!” Alec gasped through his tears, fingers shaking as Magnus lifted the ring out of its velvet cushion and slid it down Alec’s finger. Izzy clicking away the whole time. 

They came together, Alec pressing a kiss to Magnus’ mouth before Magnus pulled him closer and deepened it, kissing his fiance with passion. 

When they finally pulled back, Izzy was the first to congratulate them, hugging them tightly as she cried, before everyone else descended in a huge group, pressed together. Clary kept grabbing Alec’s hand to check out the ring, while Maia was squeezing Magnus and praising him for his choice of words. 

After a long while, Jace pulled Alec away from the group and spoke quietly with him, “You happy, man?”

“So over the moon, Jace! I love him so much but I can’t believe he beat me to it!”

“You were planning to propose too?” Jace asked in surprise.

“Definitely! In fact I had it all planned out.” Then he pulled a box from his pocket to show Jace. “See! I was going to do it tonight. Do you think I should give him it now?”

“Depends. What was your plan?” 

“Nothing too exciting. The balcony at ours...I was gonna have Iz go over to scatter rose petals and have dinner set up. His way...much cuter I think!”

“Iz already knew?” Jace asked, voice a little hurt. 

“No! I would always tell you both at the same time, was gonna tell you after the panel later when I needed some moral support!”

Alec pulled Jace in for another hug, “You know how important you are to me man! And now...you’re all loved up and I’m all loved up! Couldn’t be better!”

Jace agreed and pulled back to slap Alec on the back. “I think you should do it at the panel. If you want an audience anyway! After all it’s where he asked you out on your first date...”

“You think? It won’t freak him out?”

“Magnus? Never!” Jace laughed.

“What’s going on over here?” Magnus suddenly asked, wrapping an arm around Alec’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Well, fiance,” Alec grinned, “I was just teasing Jace about needing a room with excellent light for Clary’s paintings!”

“Oh yes, very very important if you want a content Clary!”

“We’re going to head out darling, let you finish your pictures with your fans! You want to keep that on...or...?”

“It’s never coming off!” Alec laughed, pulling his hand from Magnus’ clutches.

“That makes me...so happy, my love!”

“Love you, see you at the panel?”

“Yes! Of course, wouldn’t miss it!”

\-----

The panel began and from the second row, Magnus could see the diamonds on Alec’s ring finger sparkling in the overhead lights. It made his stomach twist in joy as he stared at the man he loved. He was always going to be happy, he realised. He watched as Alec caught his eye and sent him a wink. Magnus grinned back, sending a kiss. 

“...and that’s why season six will be the best one.” Jace concluded and then reached over to nudge Alec in the ribs, exchanging a whisper off mic. 

Magnus watched in surprise as Alec stood up, lifting his microphone to his mouth. He gazed down at Magnus as he began to speak.

“I just wanted to take a moment to say a few words today. Firstly, thank you so much for such an incredible con - it’s safe to say it’s been our favourite one yet,” he winked at Magnus again. “We’ve loved meeting all of you and hearing about why you love the show so much and how it has affected your lives. But it’s also been amazing for another reason,” he glanced over at Jace as he continued before staring straight at Magnus and giving him a quizzical smile.

Magnus caught on pretty quickly and nodding his agreement, pleased that Alec was happy to share their happy news. But he wasn’t expecting what came next. 

“I know, from conversations with you today, that many of you were here three years ago when I had a slightly traumatic experience at this con,” the whole room was silent as Alec paused, “But you also know the outcome of that horrible event was that I met someone special to me. Someone who means the world to me and stole my heart - someone I am deeply in love with, who showers me every day in love. I know I’m lucky to have him in my life and today he made it even more special when he asked me a very important question,” Alec paused again as a cheer rippled around the room, screams of happiness and shouts of ‘Yay Malec!’

Alec held out a hand, fingers stretching towards Magnus, curling inwards to invite him onto the stage. 

Magnus stood and clambered out of the row, words of encouragement following him from his closest friends. As he climbed onto the stage, helped by Andrew Underhill who grinned at him, he felt the wave of screams hit him when the audience erupted.

Alec reached for him straight away, tugging him against his side and slipping an arm over his shoulders then pressing a kiss against his hair. 

“This incredible man, who has stood by me through everything and supported every decision I have made, asked me today,” the cheers continued, overpowering even the microphone, “Asked me to be his husband!”

Magnus drew himself to his full height and reached up to kiss Alec softly on the mouth as the audience continued to yell and cheer. 

“But,” Alec held out a hand and the noise stopped immediately, “What he didn’t know, was that he kind of ruined my plan…”

The screams started again as Alec let go of Magnus and knelt in front of him, taking his hand and bringing the mic back to his mouth. 

“Magnus Bane, love of my life, the best man I know and the most supportive fian..fiance,” Alec struggled over his words as his eyes teared up and he started to gulp for breath. 

Suddenly Jace was there, holding out a box to Alec and taking the microphone to hold it to his lips.

“Magnus, my love, I know you already asked me, but I really wanted to ask you as well and it seemed like we both had the same idea to do it today. So, and remember we’re on stage here and I’m pretty certain this will be going online later on, please will you do me the honour of being my husband?”

Magnus was crying silently, beautifully, the tears dripping down his chin as he stared at the incredible man in front of him. He couldn’t help but laugh a little as Alec reminded him that they were in a room full of his fans, but also he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed with love for his fiance as he stuttered out his reply, “Alexander, of course I will!”

The audience went wild, screaming, yelling, cheering, their happiness filling the whole room as Alec rose to his feet and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

Eventually the noise died down and Alec brought the mic back to his lips, “Thank you everyone. If anyone has a good video of that, please tag Jace as I don’t think I’ll be online for at the least the next -” he looked at Magnus, then grinned, “forty-eight hours!”

Then he thanked them all one last time and he pulled Alec backstage where they sank into another kiss, happiness radiating off them. 

The real end!


End file.
